


The Violence of Love

by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, CEO Tharn Thara Kirigun, Crime Boss AU, Cuties, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirty Tharn Thara Kirigun, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Innocent Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mafia Boss AU, Minor Injuries, Mob Boss AU, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Prostate Milking, Protectiveness, Rimming, Stubborn Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Torture, Tum is amazing, Type Thiwat Phawattakun Saves The Day, Yeah Tharn fucks up the guy who hurt Type, um still fluff tho, you can skip the scene if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110
Summary: Tharn, CEO of Kirigun Incorporated, and one of the most feared Mob Bosses in the country, finds love at first sight in the most unexpected of places.ABANDONED AND DISCONTINUED.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 185
Kudos: 813





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No CEO!Tharn? No Crime/Mob Boss!Tharn au? Okay I'll just have to write it myself. This was a really fun one to explore, hope you like it.
> 
> Have fun <3

The rough strike of the match against the starter strip filled the room of its familiar crisp. The sound was second only to its counterpart, the match itself, filling the pitch black with a burst of light.

Now cupping the rapidly depleting flame in an attempt to preserve it's life for the next few crucial seconds, Tharn pulled the reddened sulfur to it's own match.

The two fated to come together. One to burn the other, destroying itself in the process.

He sucked in a deep breath almost as if gasping in the death of this love as the nicotine seeped into his chest. It expanded his lungs and numbed his brain.

Sometimes the mind can take you to crazy places, one way to quiet the batshit, at least for Tharn, was a good smoke on a warm night.

Tharn slid the floor-to-ceiling glass balcony door open and stepped out onto the terrace as he expelled his first drag.

He folded his arms across the black barred railing and just watched the night before him unfold. What stared back at him has never changed in the years he's been searching for the answers. What stared back was life moving without him. The bustle of human enterprise for him to witness but not partake in. Just stand and take in.

So he took in.

Keeping the quiet numb between his lips he took in a second drag, watching in silence as the cars stopped for the red ten stories below.

A buzz in his back pocket. Interesting.

Tharn pulled up the offending device and read.

TUM:  
You're colossally late you know that?

Tharn sighed out his frustration and let the warm grey surround his phone and hands. He plucked the stick of cancer, as Tum so eloquently called it, from his mouth.

Another text came in before he could even begin to respond.

TUM:  
At least tell me you're on your way

YOU:  
I'm on my way

TUM:  
Lying piece of shit

YOU:  
I can't ever please you

YOU:  
Also side note, fire yourself in the morning

TUM:  
I'm downstairs and I have Luciano's

YOU:  
Marry me

TUM:  
The earliest you're available is May

TUM:  
now get your lazy ass down here. Need I remind you that YOU. ARE. LATE.

YOU:  
weddings off. I can't be married to this

TUM:  
Sad, I would've liked a spring wedding

Tharn chuckled and pocketed his phone before he took one last draw, nice and long, making it count.

He turned and snuffed the cigarette in the ashtray on the patio table before stepping back into his apartment.

He ignored the buzzing he felt rhythmically go off in his pocket, all most likely being death threats from Tum meant to hurry him up, and therefore unnecessary to read.

Tharn walked down the hall to his bedroom where he picked up his very expensive cologne and re-applied liberally in hopes that the smell would mask any evidence of his smoking.

He situated his light grey, tailored suit and paired teal tie in the mirror as a double precaution before he moved to finally meet his assistant downstairs.

As soon as make it to the private garage, there was Luciano's in Tharn's hands, bless Tum's soul forever.

"You're the best." Tharn sighed as the warm smell of damn good Italian food wafted in. He slid into the back seat without waiting to hear whatever Tum had just opened his mouth to say.

It only worked to delay the statement at most, as moments later, Tum was opening the door on the other side of him and taking his own seat.

"I remind you again, sir," Tum started. "How lucky you are to have me, and how close I am to quitting this job." He leaned forward sending the address to their driver before leaning back with a sigh.

With confirmed take off, Tharn decided to start with the Arancini di Riso "little balls of rice" as, unlike the formaggio or the fettuccini, were sauce free, and therefore mess free and would be a great in-car snack on the way to the gala.

"You're no closer to quitting than the day you begged me to hire you, my friend." Tharn smiled as he hummed around his first bite.

He turned to Tum and offered a ball. To which Tum glared at him and immediately accepted.

"Handing in my resume is not the same thing as 'begging' for a job." Tum rolled his eyes before popping the whole ball into his mouth.

He closed his eyes and groaned. Tharn might make Tum want to pull his hair out on a daily basis but he had to admit, the guy had good taste in food.

Tharn shrugged as he glanced out the window. Silently agreeing not to agree with his trusty and testy employee. The night was no longer warm, however the bustling had remained the same. He was now in one of the cars he'd just been watching.

"Sir I spoke to you earlier about you hiring a secretary?" Tum spoke up after swallowing his bite, as he pulled up his ledger. "We're starting face to face interviews this week."

"Already?" Tharn questioned. "You just spoke to me about it--"

"A month ago." Tum deadpanned before Tharn could come up with something crazy like 'yesterday' or another guess equally as stupid.

Tharn clamped his mouth shut. Well shit. There you go then. "Why do I need a secretary? I already have you." He nudged Tum's knee in rousing support.

Tum frowned up at his boss. "Sir I want to make things about my job clear, I am not your assistant, though that is my official job title, I am your babysitter," Tharn scoffed, "and I need help. Someone to do the actual work while I--" Tum sighed deeply before pulling out a napkin. He leaned over and very roughly cleaned the rice and crumbs off Tharn's face. "While I take care of this screaming man child."

"The best." Tharn smiled and set down his food.

Tum just sighed and disposed of the napkin.

"Fine okay, hire a secretary." Tharn waved.

"I already had your permission sir, you don't have to give it twice." Tum shook his head. "And you'll need to be present for the face to face interviews, which is why I'm letting you know now, so you can--"

"No."

"Let your temper out while we're alone." Tum nodded.

"I don't care who you hire, you can do it without me." Tharn said strongly.

"At the end of the day, they'll be your secretary, you're going to have to make sure you at least _like_ the person I hire." Tum stressed.

"Can't you do that?" Tharn asked. "You know my taste. I'll tell you now, I don't _like_ new people."

"You're doing the face to face interviews." Tum sighed.

"One." Tharn relented.

"All of them." Tum rebuffed astutely. Tharn opened his mouth but Tum knew what he was going to ask. "Twenty."

Tharn pursed his lips. He opened his mouth to speak again, and again Tum cut him off.

"All. Of. Them." He said with a tight smile.

Tharn sat back. "We go bayside directly after." He negotiated. "Two hours."

"Deal." Tum nodded.

///

They arrived at the gala moments later a perfect hour after opening. Tum was stressed beyond belief at how late they were, Tharn was easy about it. He knew the doors would still be open for him and if not open, he would make it so.

They slipped through the entrance with their invitations, not that either needed them, the recognition on the employees faces were there. In their eyes as they widened when Tharn and Tum had walked up. In their hands as they shook, processing the ticket validity.

Tharn smiled, it was endearing, the nervousness, but really, he wasn't all that scary a guy. Though Tum liked to say otherwise. Oh, what did he know?

"They're with me." Tharn threw over his shoulder, when security tried to search the two men in tailored suits who were about to be screened behind them. They had followed in a tailing car, arriving precisely as Tharn and Tum had.

The security guards shared a weary look and gave the nod, allowing Tharn's men through with no other questions. Even as the metal detectors went crazy, alarm blasting through the room, Tharn, Tum, and his men walked away easily.

"Sir?" One of the men stepped in between Tharn and Tum keeping to their pace evenly.

He held between them a little added _extra_ security of their own.

Tharn smiled and accepted his, instantly slipping it into his awaiting holster. Tum inspected his first before tucking in.

"Good." Tum nodded to the man, who bowed and stepped back, disappearing who knows where along with his partner.

When they were gone Tum nodded to Tharn. Loaded and ready to go.

"Excellent." Tharn grinned.

They followed the posted signs in silence through the gala over to the auction they should have already been in attendance at.

Upon arrival, the doors immediately opened for them to find the auction in full swing, a stifled applause, if there was such a thing, populated the well-to-do crowd.

Tharn held back a strangled sigh as he and Tum were escorted to their designated table. He unironically and unequivocally, hated the society of the rich. His own. The rubbing elbows, the keeping up airs, the revolting small talk. How they flaunted and squandered their millions, their billions, while children were starving in the streets.

Kirigun Incorporated was one of the biggest conglomerates in the country, and was certainly the most charitable by ridiculous margins. Despite anything Tharn may or may not take part in on an average work day, he was exceedingly proud about his companies hand at strengthening the community that built him. Most of these diamonds have forgotten the people. Tharn refuses.

Returning to the scene, the two men were seated comfortably at a six person table already filled apart from their reserved seats. The circular table allowed for one seat in front of the other and Tum instantly took his spot behind Tharn as they came up.

Tharn waved the escort away with a smile. He flashed a wink to Tum, who scowled back at him, before facing forward. Tum was a good employee, more than that, a good friend. And there weren't a lot who dared speak to him the way Tum did on a regular basis. It was as annoying as it was refreshing.

Looking to the stage Tharn observed the current item up for bid. It was a vase of sorts. White base with an intricate royal blue design, he wouldn't be able to tell you what it was worth, but it was beautiful, and the numbers were up 1.5 Million and counting.

Tharn had no interest in buying anything truth be told, he was really only here upon invitation. Both as a red member guest of the very gala who was hosting the event, and as a breather away from the office.

He may detest the people of his class, but he loved watching the luxury float by right before his eyes. Knowing he could out-bid anyone in the room for any item and choosing not to anyway brought a sort of excitement to him. Filled his veins.

Tharn's eyes grazed the inhabitants at their table. He recognized just one of the women seated with them, though he didn't know her name. He's seen her before at some event like this, an art expo, he was sure. Probably. Maybe they could make conversation after everything was over? Then again, she looked like she was a small-talker.

Before turning back to the stage, Tharn heard the crowd rouse and Tum clap quietly behind him as he noticed a posted menu next to him. He pulled the list close to him, uninterested in the next item up for bid. There was a bar, it seemed, good. If he was going to finish this night, he was going to need alcohol.

"May I help you, sir?"

Tharn smiled at the sound of a whisper next to him. Tum must've signaled the waiter as he was perusing the options.

Tharn turned to the young man who'd asked. "Yes." He took a second to profile his waiter.

Strong jaw, sharp brow, small shoulders, slim build. Very cute indeed. Tharn tried not to stare, but those lips, those eyes, that face. And he was the bus boy, how scandalous.

Tharn leaned back slightly. Better not. Time and life have proven over again that he and relationships don't mix.

Tharn looked him over again, head to toe. Maybe a one night stand? He could only see where the night went.

"I'd like a flute of champagne and the gentleman behind me will take a gin and coke." Tharn threw on his best smile.

The boy hesitated one, two, split seconds that Tharn ate up before he nodded.

"I will not." Tum spoke up. "I don't drink while on the job."

"A Shirley Temple, then." Tharn amended easily, eyes never leaving the boys.

The boy himself seemed hesitant to look back at Tharn from Tum. It might've been the lighting, but Tharn could swear the boys cheeks and ears were coated beautifully in a small blush under his stare. It could've been that the boy knew who he was, his reputation, and was nervous for entirely that reason, but Tharn liked to think he was just shy. It was more fun that way.

"Um," the boy gave a pointed look to Tum.

The assistant of the year sighed deeply. "Bourbon." He relented.

Tharn's eyebrows raised to his hairline. "No drinking on the job?" He questioned. 

"Don't tell my boss." Tum grumbled.

Tharn chuckled and nodded. "Very well." The boy still wasn't looking at him. Which was both very adorable and very off putting.

Tharn amended this by reaching up and hooking his finger around the boys chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"We'll take a flute of champagne and a bourbon. Neat." Tharn smiled, dropping his hand.

Tharn's grin grew with the flush that grazed the server's cheekbones. He was met with a slow nod. "O-of course, sir. Right away."

He was off in a flash. Tharn chuckled deeply as he left. Fun.

Tum behind him groaned quietly.

Incoming text.

  
TUM:  
Do I have to call a second car home?

YOU:  
Not sure yet.

YOU:  
I'm still testing him out. Adorable to say the least

TUM:  
Please stop harassing the staff

TUM:  
I don't want to have to deal with a lawsuit led by your lack of self-control

YOU:  
Relax it was just a tease. No harm

TUM:  
Sir, respectfully, as long as I work for you, I will never be relaxed

YOU:  
Good.

  
Tharn slipped his phone back into his pocket and resigned to enjoy the auction. Well, as much as possible.

///

An hour later, with nothing but the end tendrils of his child-like excitement depleting him, the bubbles of champagne rescinding within, and dead stone boredom filling his veins, Tharn found himself rising from his seat before a fully formed plan of escape had yet come to him.

He smiled to Tum tightly. "Enjoy, my friend."

Tum looked up at his employer still as a statue for one moment before he outwardly deflated. "Let me know when to bring the car around. Don't set anything on fire."

"You're the best." Tharn hummed as he passed by.

He quickly surveyed every exit and went to the closest doors to him where his guard was standing. As he passed he didn't stop his walk or slow down.

"Follow." It was all he needed for the solid suit to fall into step behind Tharn automatically.

Tharn and his man took a left down a hall that would lead into the gala itself as opposed to the show room he'd been dying in.

He moved with swift precision down pristine marble flooring, one goal in mind. The east wing, innermost exhibit.

Taking the necessary halls and walkways, ignoring the designated signs, Tharn moved in silence. Walking through gala as this, in the dead of night, while it was closed and only every other light was luminous for the occasional guard, was a little more than surreal.

The excitement from earlier was slowly rising. The further he moved in, the better he felt.

Tharn found his exhibit in less than ten minutes, it only taking that long due to the sheer size of the place. They were met with almost no resistance as Tharn walked the halls like he owned the place. Which he could, if he felt like buying it. But the intermittent visit was enough for now.

Tharn slowed considerably as he made it. It wasn't his favorite exhibit overall, but it housed his favorite piece. He took his time, his eyes slowly scanning each beauty of display as he moved toward his prize.

They looked different. Hanging there in the dim light the shadows of the room throwing their original themes through a window. Each piece was in black and white, some were paintings, most photographs. The dark of the room completely changed the feel that each piece was going for. It wasn't better or worse than usual, just a new perspective.

Just as Tharn reached his favorite piece, it was unnamed but he liked to call it 'the Violence of Love' in his head. It was the only black and white of these that was ruined, riddled, dripping with blood red ink. Just as he'd so much as turned to look at it--

"Excuse me?"

A voice broke the silence open.

Tharn and his man turned together at the sound of it.

There was a boy, a young man, staring at them through the entryway of the exhibit, openly confused.

And in that instant Tharn was lost.

From the perfect raven of his dark hair, down to the scuffed sneakers of what was most certainly a favorite pair of shoes, he was over for this boy.

Forget the woman at the table, the bus boy he teased for drinks, and anything he ever once thought he knew about love. Who-- absolutely who, was this beauty?

"You're not allowed to be back here," the boy said, the lilt of uncertainty colored his voice.

"Yes." Tharn nodded. And he never wanted to say anything but yes to this one.

The boy seemed worse off at Tharn's answer. He looked around the empty room as if to search for rhyme or reason as to what was happening.

"You're…" he looked Tharn up and down, "with the auction?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry sir," Tharn's jaw clenched tightly, oh, now it was his mission to wreck this beautiful wonder. He wanted to hear it. A broken voice strained raw calling him 'sir' as Tharn pleased him all night long. "But guests are allowed only in the showroom. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Tharn's man stepped towards this boy. Tharn stopped him with the wave of his hand.

"Is that so?" Tharn quirked his brow.

He walked up to the young man, the Violence of Love all but forgotten.

"And," he slid his hands easily into his pockets as he grinned. "What happens if I don't?"

The boy swallowed thickly, his eyes darting around them as his brows furrowed. "I'm- I'm going to have to call security and have you thrown out."

"Do you find me attractive?" Tharn never really was one for small talk.

"What?" The boys eyes widened. "That isn't--"

"I'm going to be incredibly clear with you so we understand each other." Tharn cut him off. "I find you wildly, paralyzingly attractive and while I would love nothing more than to continue arguing with you in this empty hallway, I would much rather get out of here, wine you, dine you, and fuck you mercilessly into my sheets until you're screaming and crying under me, forgetting the name you have yet to introduce me to."

The boy blinked up at Tharn, mouth agape and without voice. Tharn delighted in the red that flushed the boy's ears.

He wordlessly pulled his phone from his pocket and slowly brought it up in the air, holding it as a stronghold. He was looking deliberately at Tharn as he did. Defiance electrified his glare.

"Sir," Tharn breathed through his nose for a moment while the boy spoke, "if you don't leave of your own volition, I will call security."

"Will you?" Tharn asked.

"Yes." The boy glared. "I don't care how entitled you think you are."

Tharn chuckled. This kid had guts. "Entitled, am I?" He questioned. He took an incredibly long look up and down the boy's frame. Winking as their eyes reconnected. "What else?"

The boy hesitated, his whole demeanor was nervous, he was almost trembling before Tharn, and despite his fear, he still said, "I think you're just another thousand dollar suit who thinks he can get anything he wants because of his inherited wealth."

Tharn's smile grew. What a breather. This young man was clearly afraid of him, but everything he was saying contradicted his body language. His voice was strong, his glare, yet his lips were shaking. It was not only attractive but incredibly endearing.

Tharn stepped up to the boy, crowding his personal space.

And he, in response, backed up.

Tharn chased him forward. Following him as he ran away.

The young man's breath hitched when the heel of his foot hit the wall behind them. He quickly looked back at the wall before turning to Tharn.

He held up his phone moving to unlock it. "Stop! I-I'll call--"

"Security, I know." Tharn grinned as he closed the last of the distance between their bodies.

The boy pressed himself against the wall as Tharn moved in, defiant eyes wide.

Tharn lifted his hand slowly, gently cupping the cheek in front of him. The boy closed his eyes and pursed his lips. Tharn ran his thumb over his cheekbone. So soft. Perfect.

"Thara." Tharn introduced in a low whisper. His voice resonating mostly in their chests. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld."

The boy drew his breath shakily. "You-- you're a guest, I-- we can't."

"Are you going to call security?" Tharn asked plainly. "Or tell me your name?"

The boy's eyes blinked open, he gritted his teeth, glaring forcefully up at Tharn. With a good shove the boy pushed Tharn away from him by one step. He straightened himself out against the wall and dropped his arms.

He didn't look at Tharn as he spoke. "Thiwat."

Tharn grinned. He was gonna pull this boy apart, piece by perfect piece.


	2. In His Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn, utterly bored out of his mind during Monday morning's evaluations, that Tum forced him to attend, spends the time reminiscing his weekend-long date with Type Thiwat Phawattakun, the angel of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY due to popular demand (thank you to every single person who asked me to continue this story :) and personal drive, I have decided to update this MobBoss!Tharn/Civilian!Type story with a second chapter!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, oh and AUTHORS WARNING if you didn't notice the rating has been upped. If you are not comfortable with reading explicit sexual content feel free to skip to the end or close this now.
> 
> Have fun lovelies! <3

Tharn mentally rolled his eyes. First impressions, after all, were everything. And as the walking, shaking, suit moved forward, Tharn read the guy like a book.

He hid his nerves well, this man, his hands didn't shake as most had before him, his gait was almost completely smooth within the seven steps he took between the chair and the large, dark wood door-- almost. It was in his breathing where Tharn had him. Very slightly labored, yet he wasn't exhaustive. The pattern in which his chest rose and fell was uneven. Nervous tick.

He smoothly sat down across from Tharn and Tum in the only indicated available seat. Tharn's eyes never left the man. Intimidation was key.

Tum cleared his throat. "Mr. Kamon." He read, though Tharn knew he didn't need to. "Thank you for coming in today. Please make yourself comfortable, and welcome." He smiled easily.

The man bowed in his chair unobscured by anything, surrounded on all sides by air while Tharn and Tum sat behind a long table. His bow, Tharn watched closely, searching for the tremor, but it was sure and strong. Then Tharn noticed it. Saw him swallow an incredibly minuscule, blink-and-you-miss-it, anxious gulp as his eyes danced between Tum, who was sitting in the center of the desk, engaging, and Tharn, who was sitting beside him. Tum had every file and ledger he needed for this long, arduous day of evaluations, in front of him and to the other side of him, away from Tharn. Even his prepared questions, sat deliberately out of the CEO'S way. It made one thing clear. Tharn wasn't going to engage. He was purely observant, not quiet, no. Much worse, he was silent, unnerving. 

"Yes sir." Kamon said, voice relatively even, shaking only in the very next word before steadying again. "Thank you for the honor of considering me."

Tharn was already done with him. He couldn't have a spineless coward as his assistant. Or even his assistant's assistant, which was what this position was bound to become. Tharn wanted absolutely nothing to do with the new hire, in fact he was already re-writing the terms of Tum's job description in his head. Adding pest control, the already very long list.

This man counted as number fourteen. Gone and done within two minutes. Same as all the rest. Aside from candidate nine, who managed a full five minutes before Tharn dismissed him as unworthy of his time and presence. So far that was the most promising candidate, and Tharn was less than amused. It was becoming very clear that if Tum didn't keep the new hire out of his way, he'd fire the dullard within the first week, ad nauseam.

Feeling the headache burn behind his temple at the thought of doing six more of these useless evaluations, Tharn shifted for the first time in front of the interviewee. He straightened his tie as he switched the leg he crossed in one swift, fluid motion. 

He saw it, the twitch in the man's face at Tharn's movement, even as he was listening to whatever mundane question Tum was asking him. Yes, he was very good at hiding his anxiousness. Clearly.

Tharn's fingers lingered around the Windsor knot, procuring the smallest uptick on the corner of his lips. His thoughts bled to that night, Friday, when his very pissed off little partner perused his tie drawer with a flush grazing beautiful tan ears.

  
_Tharn leaned in close, holding protestant hips to his from behind. His eyes burning over such familiar ties. "It's your choice darling." He huffed into hot ears, nibbling the skin he found. "You won't find much of that left tonight." He securely promised, a sadistic smirk spreading over his features as he bit Type's ears softly._

_"Shut the hell up, you perverted bastard!" Came the snap reply. The flush grew, blooming a lovely bright red._

_It only served to grow Tharn's self-righteous smirk._

_"If you don't choose now," Tharn chuckled, his hands pinching soft hips, and snapping the elastic of the only thing the boy was left wearing. They moved, those hands, large and invasive, feeling supple skin melt under him. A stomach, a thigh. "You can forget the tie and I'll fuck you right here against my dresser."_

_Tharn followed his threat up by yanking the feeble body back against his roughly._

_"Okay! Geez!" The brat relented. He grabbed the one Tharn thought he would, the one those eyes had been drifting to the last two minutes. "Here. Impatient prick."_

_Tharn let him hold the tie up a few extra seconds while his extremely clothed erection ground up against the ass in front of him. The boy gasped and long eyelashes fluttered against sharp cheekbones. The beautifully curved spine involuntarily arched, pushing sinful hips back against him. Tharn downright leered._

_"Looks like I've got to teach you some manners, baby." Tharn grumbled low, voice dripping with dark promise._

_The next time this angel spoke, his voice was ragged, as if Tharn had done anything to him yet. "I'd like to see you try." He dared._

_"Oh sweet angel," Tharn grabbed the charcoal tie-- it was the darkest one he owned. It's deep, shiny onyx stood out amongst the others almost comically, even against other blacks and dark greys, it was just too bold. It would look perfect against such skin. Tharn dropped one end, letting it unroll with gravity. He then took both ends and curled each twice around his knuckles. Type inclined his head backwards towards Tharn at his call. Tharn brought the soft fabric tightly against the defiant boy's neck. "You're gonna be begging me raw by the time I've even started."_

  
"Yes."

The unfamiliar voice snapped Tharn's attention back to reality.

The chairs lined up on either side of him, one chair Tum sat in, the others were other wise empty. They'd chosen to leave the other side of the long table, the side closest to the victi-- interviewee, empty. Deliberate. It drew the focus to the figures sitting in the chairs. And it was an unspoken barrier between those interviewing and those being interviewed.

Tharn wondered if he should care that he didn't know what the hell that 'yes' answer had been for. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, annoyed to be pulled from such delicious memories.

  
_Type gasped sharply, his whole body seized up, but Tharn squeezed the base of his dick and held it as the boy tried to bring himself to completion._

_"F-fuck!"_

_Tharn released the twitching, red, dripping cock when he was sure the moment was gone. He quickly dove down and licked the corners of the boy's eyes, and his cheeks, tasting sweet salty tears of frustration._

_"Beautiful." Tharn hummed before he dove down below Type's ear, licking, sucking, biting as he pleased._

_"Tharn." Bitten out between tightly clenched teeth._

_"Yes my darling?" Tharn leaned up, fingers still pumping deep inside Type's most sacred place as the man himself trembled below him._

_Type pinched his eyes closed, his mouth fell open and he moaned as Tharn's long expert fingers mercilessly stroked his prostate._

_"Get on with it!" Type snapped._

_"With what baby?" Tharn feigned innocence._

_His other hand moved up. Reaching to press down against both of Type's wrists tied by pitch black onyx high over their heads. Pinning the slender arms down effectively._

_Type cried out. "I don't care! Either make me cum or--" he gasped, "or fuck me, just do it now!"_

_Tharn kept pumping, fucking the boy with his fingers at a steady pace, putting just the right amount of pressure on Type's prostate every other stroke._

_"Not until you ask nicely, I'm afraid." Tharn sighed as if he was actually remorseful._

_"S-shit." Type's eyes fluttered closed._

_"So," Tharn's lips brushed the sweat of Type's neck. He licked an all too tempting taste from the shoulder to ear, loving the tremor that shook the boy under him. "Baby boy wants to cum, hmm? What do you say?"_

_Type choked out a noise of frustration, legs spreading even as he fought to keep his composer. His desperate, unfocused eyes found Tharn's unyielding, merciless gaze. The face that screamed power. Irrelapsed control._

_Type gathered up against Tharn-- against that look, resenting the assumption of his inevitable surrender. He glared back at Tharn harshly, as if to promise to be the one thing he couldn't control. Tharn grinned at the fiery spark of red, hot defiance brimming in his eyes._

_"Fuck y--" Type gasped sharply, before melting against the bed sheen with sweat. Every muscle working against him. Hips rolling up with Tharn's hand all too willingly. Throat punching out moans loudly, brazenly, without his permission, such as now._

_Tharn, very quickly learning his partners' ticks in bed, easily cut Type's stroke of courage down to size as he angled his fingers just right inside the boy._

_Pleased with his results Tharn grinned. "I'm trying to baby, but ultimately you are responsible for whether you cum tonight or not."_

_"Sadistic," Type breathed, glaring down at Tharn, but with less heat than last time. "Prick."_

_Tharn ate his insults whole with a smile. "Now you're getting it."_

  
"Thank you for coming in."

Tharn blinked once. His eyes instantly refocusing on the physical room he was in. 

He watched as the man in question, who's name he had already forgotten, stood from his chair and bowed formally to both of them before leaving. Tharn hadn't caught a word of the entire interview.

Though outwardly, his whole appearance was unchanged, he had never been so incredibly put out. Inside he was at a turmoil. He could either continue indulging himself and allow his mind to become distracted with other things, much lankier, tastier, sexier things, or he could snap out of it and focus on this boring, tedious, mundane issue of a new secretary that Tum, as a grown adult, could clearly handle on his own.

  
_"T- Tharn!"_

_The beautiful voice was wearing so thin. Raw with powerful internal conflict._

_The fingers were out. Tharn had one hand slowly pumping Type's desperate cock to completion while the other forcefully held struggling arms down. His body was doing the rest to subdue the frantic boy underneath him._

_Tharn's dick was circling right at the entrance, fully hard, hot and heavy. The bulbous head catching the stretched hole every now and then but Tharn would pull it away too quickly._

_"Yes?" Tharn hummed low and threateningly. Directly in Type's ear ear before licking it with his tongue, and teasing it with his teeth._

_"Oh-- f-fuck." Type moaned, lazy hips tired from chasing Tharn's, but so, so ready for so much more. "Fuck me! Stop being an--" he moaned uncomfortably as the head of Tharn's dick once again caught. "Ohhh-- just fuck me."_

_Tharn laughed deep in his chest. Darkly, evilly. Loving the picture of pure torture plastered across this brats little face. He felt no remorse for the boy, who needed only to say one word. A word he's been so far refusing to let slip. So stubborn, and so, so beautiful when breaking._

_Tharn had been saving him from total climax for the better part of an hour, bringing him just on the precipice of the edge before tightening the grip around Type's dick and waiting till the moment left. Tharn was equally surprised and delighted that this angel has been able to last for so long. But every dawn has its day, and Type's resolve was crumbling. Tharn could see it in those wild unfocused eyes, glazed over and blown wide with pure pleasure. He could feel it in the ever increasing frantic rhythm of unsteady hips that chased penetration._

_"You know what I want." Tharn pulled away from a wonderfully tasty pulse point to say. He leaned up and kissed sweaty cheeks, lips, nose, eyes. "_ _Beautiful baby." He breathed out quietly. His warm breath ghosting a perfect face. "Give yourself to me."_

_The boy lazily shook his head back and forth. "N-no." But it was broken, less strong than all the others._

_"Say it, honey." Tharn coaxed. "Say it and take what you want."_

_"Tharn." It slipped out as a desperate plea between quivering lips._

_"You want it so bad baby, just look at you." Tharn then without warning picked up his pace, jerking Type off faster than he ever previously allowed._

_The boy gasped, eyes widening as an unexpected moan ripped from his throat. His hips brought to life again, chasing pleasure._

_"Say it Type." Tharn leaned down and roughly demanded. "Give yourself to me."_

_Type full-body shuddered. He gave out a pathetic whimper as he curled into Tharn. His hands pinned far above his head, tied at the wrists by dripping silk ink, his legs spread wide, ready and waiting. His exhausted body, his eager hips._

_It was all Tharn could do, not to melt for the boy below him as he recognized what was happening. Smooth thighs secured Tharn's hips close. An ethereal face, pouring with tears and sweat, tucked into his shoulder as shaking lips pressed against his collar bone. Type was seeking comfort in the only place he had left. He was_ submitting _to Tharn._

_"Please."_

_It was broken and small, pressed secretly against the taut skin of Tharn's lower neck, but he heard it. He finally, finally heard it._

_"Oh yes." Tharn groaned loudly next to Type's ear._

_He brought both hands down and pinned tan hips to the bed as he lined his cock up at the entrance. He snuck one more look up at Type before finally diving in, sinking his complete length into Type with no other warning._

_Type shouted in surprise and jerked away involuntarily at the pain, teeth clenching down hard._

_Tharn allowed himself a selfish moan at the feeling of finally being buried to the hilt inside this beauty. The tight, hot walls took him in inch by greedy inch, stretched to their limit around his cock._

_After a few gasping minutes of rough silence, when Tharn felt like he could move without immediately slamming into the boy, fucking him without mercy, he allowed himself to. He leaned up carefully and began kissing up Type's shoulders very gingerly. Type was still getting used to his length, he needed time, distraction. Tharn could do nothing, if not provide that._

_He leaned up and rewarded Type's total submission with a harsh kiss. As soon as those chestnut lips met with his, Tharn dove in completely. His tongue worked his way into Type's hot mouth, sucking him harshly and biting as he pleased. His hands buried in soft, dark hair and pulled tightly till the boy's head was tilting up into him. Ever only to him was he allowed. Type, wincing at the harsh tug, fell completely under Tharn's mouth, his tongue and lips only moving to respond to the kiss that Tharn controlled. His tight muscles loosening as he finally let Tharn completely take him over._

_Tharn pulled back and sucked Type's top lip between his own, biting it harshly. Type whined but gave no other indication of discomfort. Tharn moved down, catching Type's pulse point under his teeth, sucking the area as he had before, biting down harder this time. Letting Type feel the sting of his power._

_Type moaned and tensed for one moment, before falling limp under the touch. Tharn licked over the mark, smoothing and kissing away the pain._

_"Tharn, you can move now." Type whined. His hips started working on their own, eyes rolling back as they did. "Guh, you're so big."_

_He was lost to himself, Tharn was sure. Too lost in the pleasure to even know what he was saying._

_"Color?" Tharn asked as he pulled away._

_Type blinked up at him heavily. "Green." He promised._

_Tharn moved again, hooking perfect legs around him. One over the crook of his elbow and one over his shoulder._

_He kissed Type once more. Quick and sweet. Before pounding the boy into oblivion, remorseless hips not holding back any longer._

  
"...for the next one?" Tum’s voice quietly filtered in as Type’s moans faded.

Tharn looked over at Tum with a deep frown. "How many?" Though he knew the answer.

"Coming up is fifteen." Tum sighed, expecting the blatant irritation in his boss' voice.

Tharn looked away again. His thoughts wanting only to be filled of that night. Only to be filled of that boy. Type. Wonderful, he was, angelic, and not just in bed, although that went without saying. Tharn found himself really enjoying their date just as much as he enjoyed the sex. He had taken Type the next day, late Saturday morning, strolling on the beach. They walked the border of the breaching crystal waves for about two hours, talking-- mostly arguing, while Tharn kept their hands linked together despite the loud, continuous protests of the angel beside him.

  
_"Have some shame!" Type hissed, while blushing. He was trying to pull Tharn's hand from his, even using his other hand to do so, tugging at Tharn’s wrist, but the man's grip was too secure. "We're in public!"_

_"Exactly why I have to hold your hand now." Tharn smirked at the frantic boy. "Now stop being so childish." He shook Type's other hand off._

_Type sputtered. "I'm being ch-- shut the fuck up! You're the one who suggested coming to the beach!" He threw his one free arm out, gesturing to the calm waves. "What are you, twelve?"_

_“You’re the one who agreed.” Tharn couldn’t fight the smug look if he tried. He was too giddy that Type had actually said yes. And hell was it horrible for his ego, Type knew it too, but neither seemed to care._

_Tharn took a look out at the pier they were walking towards. He concentrated on the freezing water lapping at their ankles as the sopping sand squished under their steps. He felt the shoes tied over his shoulders by the laces, the sun shining down on the both of them. And the smell, always the sweet salty smell of the sea spray._

_They were both dressed rather down, Tharn, spotted rarely out of a three-piece suit, was wearing light tan shorts that went to his knees, a loose light blue button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbow and top four buttons undone, his white Burberry trainers slung over his shoulder with his socks tucked safely in them. His skin absolutely glowed under the warmth of the sun. And he was happy to find that though they were hidden by his dark sunglasses, Type could still see, and be embarrassed by, the look in his eyes when their gazes occasionally met._

_It was very slightly uncomfortable, not being armed, his favorite toy being held by his favorite assistant, who bordered the beach along with the seven hidden suits Tharn had on protection detail. Walking with them undetected, a silent force. Invisible. He didn’t usually take so many out with him, typically only needing two, and always just as a precaution, but he wasn’t taking any chances with Type. Seven men. One for Tum, two each for himself and Type, and two to dispose of any further threat, should it come._

_Tharn glanced at his chosen partner, it wouldn’t touch him, should it come._

_Tharn took the stolen glance to really look at the angel beside him. In contrast to Tharn, Type was wearing blue skinny jeans rolled up as high as he could manage, reaching his mid shin, and a white, short sleeve button up that was decorated all over in a pattern of blue tropical leaves and bold orange flowers accenting. Tharn held his favortie, well-worn sneakers in his free hand. The same sneakers he'd been wearing the day they met._

_“Still childish.”_

_Tharn smiled as he heard the mumble. "I like the beach." He shrugged unapologetically. Then his genuine smile slipped to a smirk as he added in a low voice. "And I like you. So why not take you to the beach?"_

_Type huffed at him and quickly looked away. "You and your ridiculously fat wallet are buying me ice cream." He demanded, not acknowledging Tharn's statement. "It's damn hot out here."_

_"It is," Tharn agreed while nodding. "Just look at the red of your ears. Your cheeks." He caressed a sharp cheekbone gently with his thumb, the natural heat warming his finger. "Although, I suppose, we can't blame that on the sun." Tharn smirked._

_Type blinked back at him in surprise. "Asshole!" He hit a laughing Tharn's shoulder. Glaring only ahead as he pulled Tharn along the shoreline faster, their fingers still interlocked._

  
"Dear lord." Tum whispered in exasperation.

Tharn's eyes snapped to Tum, then to the papers he was straightening out, the beach was gone in an instant.

"What?" Had there been a mistake with the paperwork? With Tum? Not likely. The closest thing he could think of would be an incident report coming in. But Tum didn't have his alert phone out. Would he have to fire somebody while hiring somebody else on the same day? Not exactly 'dear lord' worthy. It just depended on the nature of the infraction.

Tum suddenly hit his bicep with the stack of papers he was straightening. "You!" He said as if it was obvious. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile at work. Unless for a completely evil, or sinister reason."

"Smiling?" Tharn leaned back, he set his face. "Me?"

"Just," Tum pinched the bridge of his nose while he sighed. "Don't tell me this has anything to do with the kid from the gala." He was basically pleading.

Tharn looked back at him. Irritation flashing through his features. "Why not?" He snapped.

"Oh man." Tum groaned. He covered his tired eyes and rubbed his face in frustration, not even looking at Tharn. "Nothing. Forget it. It's fine."

"Tum, why?" Tharn actually turned to face his long time employee and his closest friend.

Tum, however, ignored him and hit the intercom. "Send the next one in." Anything to keep Tharn from prodding him further.

Tharn frowned at his blatant dodging of the question. He sat back, extremely perturbed. "We're discussing this later."

"Yeah? Well we have jobs to do now." Tum quickly retorted under his breath as the next candidate opened the door.

Tharn was too sour to even begin to evaluate this one, he'd be out faster than the rest of them anyway, it didn’t matter. What was so wrong with Type? And when had Tum started disliking him anyway? Was there something he missed? What the hell was his deal?

"Mr. Thiwat, welcome."

Tharn's eyes snapped up to the door, widened infinitesimally. It wasn’t everyday he was surprised out of his thoughts.

There, standing in the doorway, his hand still frozen on the handle as a flush quickly fell over a perfect, shocked face, was Tharn's angel.

"Type."


	3. One Thousand and Two Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn interviews Type, shows a little more of his bad side, then proceeds to baby his baby to absolutely no end. Warning: EXTRA FLUFF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS (A/N): Type isn't a physiotherapist here like he is in the book. He's an RN. (Registered Nurse, it just means he's licensed to practice nursing in his city ;) 
> 
> The hospital he works at is purely fictional and any similarity between it and any real hospital is just an amazing coincidence.
> 
> The experiences described as Type's time as a nurse is purely based on my own personal experience being employed at my hospital and should not be taken universally. For example; coding and code language is different for every hospital. Yes, there are some generally agreed upon ones among most hospitals like Code Pink's, Code Red's, and Code Blue's. These tend to be the same across the board, but not every code is like this. Also different hospitals have different shift options, different job requirements, different levels, all that good stuff. In fact, the only thing that's completely universal no matter what hospital (I'm sure) is how goddamn freezing it is all the time! Fuck! I'm not bitter, lol.
> 
> Code Green (in this fictional Hospital's case): Civil Disturbance, security response needed.
> 
> PPE: Personal Protective Equipment. (Things like surgical masks, gloves, sanitation management, and much more.)
> 
> Okay done! Have fun ;)

"Type."

The name fell easily out of Tharn’s lips. He looked over at his assistant who was pointedly _not_ looking back.

“Thank you for coming in.” Tum continued smoothly. “Please take a seat.”

Tharn watched Type as the horror froze his face. He grinned. Well it looks like he’s found his new secretary. 

Type’s body seized up for one moment before he exhaled a slow breath, exuding calm, unemotive features.

He calmly took his open seat facing Tharn and Tum. Tharn's eyes running over every inch of him. A man in the desert dying of thirst and his tall, slim, sexy drink of water on display in front of him. Tharn smirked. Delicious.

"We'll start by first going through the preliminaries, you know, questions required by the city, and then we'll move onto the interview portion." Tum explained. Type pursed his lips, his eyes staring hard only at Tum.

And for Tharn, unlike that with that waiter in the gala, Type's blatant lack of attention didn't irritate him, it excited him. He knew exactly why this angel was refusing to acknowledge Tharn's existence, the boy was probably cursing every moment in his life that led to this set of circumstances. Tharn was thrilled.

Type nodded at Tum, swallowing nervously instead of answering.

"Alright, let's begin--"

Tharn smoothly produced a pen from his inner suit pocket and stole the paperwork from in front of Tum.

"Are you willing and able to provide a valid license of practice for your chosen field of work upon request?" Tharn's voice, clear cut and bold, filled the room with it's full weight for the first time.

Type's unwilling gaze fluttered to him. "Yes." He subtly winced when his voice broke as it tried to find itself.

Tharn's brow quirked, but he otherwise didn't acknowledge it. "Do you have a sufficient mode of transportation?"

"Yes." Type's voice was much bolder now.

"Are you willing to submit to a random drug test anytime between now and every three months you would work if hired?"

"Yes."

"Are you a legal citizen?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand and consent to a background check upon the notice of your hire?"

"Yes."

"Have you committed any violent or non-violent offenses of criminal activity anytime between legal age and now?"

"No."

"Are you willing to submit to a physical examination upon being hired?"

"Yes."

"By whom?"

Type blinked. The ease he had fallen into, the hope he'd deluded himself into believing that Tharn would actually have him get through this interview seriously, dashed into a million pieces in two quick, unmistakable words.

"What?"

"You have just confirmed yourself willing to submit to a physical examination of your standard of health, have you not?"

"Yes." Type said fervently, he was quick to continue, "but you can't--"

"No?" Tharn interrupted. "As your current evaluator and the CEO of Kirigun Incorporated, I can't seek to inquire the facility or doctor in which you, my subordinate, would submit this test under?"

The words were sharp as knives, hard as diamonds. Type gaped, eyes crowded in anxiousness. He knew he was being slowly lowered into a trap.

Type grit his teeth and shifted himself. He glared hard at Tharn. "You may."

"Thank you," Tharn grinned. "I ask again, by whom?"

"Probably my current operation of business." Type very unwillingly forced out.

"Shame." Tharn's eyes twinkled. "I have a perfectly good and sturdy desk in my office, and I'd be more than happy to conduct a full physical examination of you personally."

Tharn was practically purring by the end of the sentence. Tum coughed into his fist beside him, Tharn had almost forgotten he was there. He ignored him anyway, much too focused on the new rose colored cheeks that bloomed in front of him as Type glared harder. So defiant to the end. Tharn loved it.

Time to practice a little bit of fun.

Just as Type opened his mouth to retort Tharn's offer, Tharn very deliberately shifted. He switched the leg he was crossing smoothly, from his left to his right, his body always moving as one fluid entity.

"We have a very strict dress-code at this company, Mr. Phawattakun." Tharn opened.

As he switched legs, he adjusted the beautiful tie he was wearing, tightening the knot and straightening it out.

"Formal business wear for everyone," he continued, his hands folding neatly on the dark wood in front of him. "Men, for example, must at all times always wear a tie. Do you believe you'll be able to uphold this rule?"

The question and his movements had the intended effect. Tharn watched as Type's eyes lingered on his chest at the tie he was wearing. The very same ink black tie that bound those delicate wrists together just a few days ago.

Tharn downright leered when he saw the realization fall upon the poor boys face. His ears heated up beautifully. Nimble fingers squeezed perfect knees in anxiousness. Chestnut lips fell open in disbelief as embarrassment, for the briefest of moments, fluttered between wide eyes.

Then Type looked up at the positively smug look plastered across Tharn's face and he went feral. His flush grew with his rage as he glared at Tharn. And Tharn drank every silent insult that was being so clearly thrown at him, happily.

"Mr. Phawattakun?" Tharn took care to tilt his head and lighten his voice as he prompted Type to answer. The face of pure innocence he was.

Type clenched his teeth. "Yes."

"Very good." Tharn smirked.

The interview continued much like this, Tharn just dipping into the shallow side of inappropriate insinuation, but disguising it as something work related, while Type's eyes murdered him a hundred times over and Tum's sighs, coughs, and self in general, blended into the background.

"But I digress." Tharn chuckled as he eased back in his seat. His smirk grew with Type's glare.

He had just finished explaining the odd jobs Type might have to do if hired as Tharn's secretary. Jobs like getting his coffee, taking his dry-cleaning, driving him around from time to time, testing his furniture. You know, making sure everything's good and strong. Could it even be called a reliable couch, after all, if it can't take the weight of both Tharn and Type sitting on it at a respectable distance apart, fully clothed and presentable for, say, one to two hours?

Tharn didn't think so. But he imagined Type would love nothing more than to set the stupid couch on fire and throw the flaming thing at Tharn's head, if he was correctly judging the look on the boys face. Tharn chuckled again.

Unfortunately, before he could continue with the best interview of his life, Tharn's phone went off.

The sound of the familiar ringtone had both Tum and Tharn sobering up in seconds. That wasn't Tharn's work phone. It was his _work_ phone. And whatever the purpose of the call meant business.

Tharn cleared his throat and smoothly produced a sleek black phone from his right pocket.

"You have thirty seconds." He threatened calmly. He then listened to the voice on the other end.

"I'm in a meeting." Tharn said very curtly.

But the voice was persistent. Whatever it said, Tharn stiffened at the words. "When?"

Tharn narrowed his eyes at the answer. "Fifteen seconds." He said through gritted teeth.

What was said next had narrow eyes blown wide in surprise. Tharn felt his breathing stop. He made no audible sound.

For a full ten seconds no one said or did anything at all.

Then Tharn snapped to action. "How long?" His words left no room for bullshit. He demanded to know.

Tharn felt a burning rage run through his entire body. His fingers curled tightly around the phone he was holding.

"Get everyone together."

At these first words, though Tharn never stopped, or paused his instruction, Tum immediately started gathering every piece of paper work in front of them both.

"I'm on my way. No one _breathes_ till I get there, understand?"

Tharn hung up almost immediately after that, rising from his seat with Tum. Every fiber of his being burning from the inside out.

He turned to the only other victim in the room-- No. Not a victim. Type. His angel, Type. Tharn felt his rage dissipate in a second.

He hated to leave Type here especially when he had the excuse of keeping the boy to himself all day and calling it work, but he had to leave.

He internally swore to make it up to the Type. And someone would pay for taking his time away from this angel. Pay in blood.

"My apologies," Tharn smiled forcibly. "It seems that one of my clients has breached a very important contract. I must leave immediately."

"Of course." Type nodded, not wanting to admit how scared he was of the murderous look he had seen in what had so far always been purely playful, if arrogant, eyes.

"You're hired." Tharn rushed as he walked out of the room with Tum. "Make sure you've moved and settled in properly by the end of the week. Tum will stay behind and show you everything. I'll see you next Monday."

Tum opened the door for his boss quickly. Both he and Type were left alone in the next instant. Tharn's enormous presence leaving more behind than what had been there in the first place. 

After a few calculated moments of silence Tum slowly closed the door.

"Congratulations Nong." Tum walked up to Type.

Type stood very suddenly from his chair, snapping out of his startled composition in an instant. "Thank you." He gave a polite bow.

"It seems you and I will be working very closely in these next few weeks." Tum kept his words polite and his expression serious. Honestly did this man ever smile?

Type didn't let the unexpected change of events compromise his decorum. He cleared his throat, knowing he wasn't supposed to ask, and asking anyway. "Do you know what he left for?"

"Mr. Kirigun always has urgent business to attend to." Tum informed smoothly. "Trust me, this won't be the last time you'll see him run out like that, it's better if you get used to it now."

Type nodded, not knowing how he felt about that information. Or if he should even believe it. Call him crazy, but Tharn seemed pretty angrily _surprised_ to receive, um, whatever news he just received. Before he could comment about his doubts, Tum turned to the side and gestured to the door.

"If you'll come right this way, I'll show you to your new work station--" Tum's phone beeped. "Excuse me."

SOURCE OF INCOME

I want his desk moved.

SOURCE OF INCOME

As close to my office as possible, thanks sweetie ♥️

SOURCE OF INCOME

He can even take your desk if need be ;)

  
  


Tum sighed internally, minding his audience, while using all the self control he possessed not to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was gonna kill that man one of these days. But before he could prepare his alibi, another text came through.

  
  


SOURCE OF INCOME

Oh and I left him the present we discussed. Take care of that

YOU

Consider it done sir

  
  


Sometimes Tum really, really hated that man.

  
  


///

  
  


Tharn marched forward with intent coating his every step. He'd had time in the car for his pure liquid rage to temper out from broiling hot to crystalline cool. It seeped quietly through his veins, never flinching his expression. Make no mistake, he can't even remember the last time he was this so overcome with anger, but he had it under control.

He needed it under control. People were going to die today at his hands. He couldn't let his anger take over and end everything in a split second of rage with a clean bullet.

They needed to suffer. Death was too easy, too good for those who betrayed him.

Oh warehouse sixteen. Such a shame.

He was gonna have to crack down on the others after he's done sending his message here.

There was a wall of ten men, five on either side of the opened doors, there to greet him as he and his driver approached the entrance.

"Where?" Clean and to the point he didn't have time for bullshit now.

"The loading garage in the back." The first man on the right answered as the ten men fell into step behind him.

Together they entered the huge building. Tharn instantly went up, heading for the offices. He had to see the evidence for himself. He had to see it. The betrayal spelled out for him in black and white. Before he painted it red.

"Status."

"Alive, sir." The same man answered.

Fourth was his name. Chief of Police was handy to have in his back pocket every now and then. But even over looking his title, he was a good man to have on staff in general. Loyal as hell, strong, and tough. Good man.

"How many still here?" 

"Everyone."

"And those implicated from that?"

There was no answer. Tharn turned his head to the side. Just as he stopped in front of the door he needed.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Tharn threatened coldly.

"Well we're simply unsure sir, Alex is with them now." Fourth filled him in. "He has only confirmed six culprits during interrogation so far."

"That's enough to start with. I _will_ find the rest." Tharn promised dangerously.

He threw the offending door wide and barged inside the small office. There, fallen open on the only desk in the room, was the ledger Fourth had spoken of over the phone.

The records.

Tharn slowly walked up to it.

Dates, modules, price exchanges, accounts, shipment numbers, everything. Absolutely everything he needed.

It took all his self control not to rip the disgusting record in half with his bare hands.

"Bring me the first six." Tharn demanded mirthlessly behind clenched teeth.

His men did well to carry out his order at once.

Now alone, Tharn pulled his knife from where it was concealed within his right sleeve, he held it up to his face and admired her shine. It was light, and sleek. As sharp and as clean as the day it was given to him. This beauty had a twin mirrored in Tharn's other sleeve. He knew how to use them both very well, but reserved them for special occasions. They were his favorite after all, and why use a knife when a bullet could do just as well?

As his hands danced with her over again in the light, he remembered her. Her weight, her pain, her limit. Truly an exquisite instrument. He flipped it effortlessly, watching it fly between his fingers, and hands.

Once fully reacquainted, he stopped.

Tharn's smile lacked anything good.

It's been some time since he's had to bring these babies out.

"Shall we dance?" He asked the open air.

///

Type swallowed nervously as he knocked on his supervisors door. His supervisor wasn't an intimidating woman, actually, scratch that, she was the most intimidating woman on the planet, supervising an entire hospital as your day job will do that to you, but she liked Type. A lot.

That was the problem. It was going to make this conversation harder than it needed to be.

"Um P'Nat?" Type stepped into her open office as he would any other time. She invited an open-door policy during the rare times she was holed up back here.

She looked up at Type, shuffling through papers on her desk as she held the receiver of her phone between her ear and her shoulder. When she saw who was at the door, she eagerly waved him in while continuing her conversation.

"No." She shook her head as she said it. "Visitation hours are strictly from ten am to two pm, Tuesday through Thursday. Two visitors per patient allowing forty-five minutes to two hours per visitation, depending on the status of the patient."

She listened to the voice on the other end while picking up a pen from underneath a discarded stack of papers and began scribbling along whatever sheets were in front of her.

"How long ago was the surgery?" She asked.

Type eased quietly into one of the seats in front of her desk. He quickly surmised a visitor was asking for flexibility on visitation rights. Ha. This was one of the busiest hospitals in the downtown region. Not to mention it was a level three for disease housing and control. People were lucky to get visiting hours at all.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for both P'Nat and the person on the other end of the phone. 

On the one hand, he's certainly had some pretty serious close-calls with violent, non-compliant visitors over the eight months he's been assigned to this hospital. Even had to call security or announce Code Green several times in the past.

On the other hand, despite the abuse he's been subjected under by some of the worst of these individuals, he understands. It's wrong, it doesn't help anything, and it needs to stop, but he gets it. People's time in the hospital can typically be the most trying, emotional, and traumatic time of their lives. Type wouldn't be lying to you if he said he's seen the worst of humanity within this tiled fortress. Not to mention the long hours, the less than desirable assignments, the strict codes and rules, and the rigid procedure he had to uphold by heart on a daily basis.

All that fault to count and he could still say that he's seen some of the best of humanity here too. It's part of what makes everything worth it. His fellow RNs, lab techs, doctors, pracs, and so much more, are his brothers, sisters, aunties, and uncles all bonded by the job they repeatedly _live_. By the sweat of his brow and the beat of his heart. By the people he helps, the co-workers he loves and bonds with and who love him back.

You want a work environment to love and live by? Try fighting side by side everyday on call for twelve hour minimum shifts, five days to two weeks straight, with the same amazing, miracle working, mountain-moving team over and over. 

Type became a nurse to make a difference and that's what he feels he's making everyday.

So why the change?

Honestly, it was kind of spontaneous. Though Type loved being an RN, he knew it wasn't his endgame. He couldn't even count on one hand the doctors and nurses he's met who've been in the game for ten years, twenty years, thirty years, easy. But that wasn't him. He couldn't see himself here even five years. It just wasn't his game.

He would always cherish the life he's learned here, the good and the bad, but it was time to move on. The idea to work at Kirigun Incorporated came from a co-worker, actually, Dr. Phana was his name. He was a good man, and Type considered Pha his friend despite their age and experience difference.

The conversation took place when they both had a second to themselves in the cafeteria a few weeks back. Pha was going on about a new PPE shipment he and the assigned nurse at the time had been taking in, logging and arranging. 

Apparently the hospital had switched supply companies recently. Pha and this nurse, Type had forgotten her name, were the first to get a look at the new stuff. Both were surprised at the change in quality. Usually a change in supply meant a cheaper, more distributable option for the Hospital. That equaled faster reuses made by staff and patients throughout, which meant bigger shipments for PPE to sort out and keep track of.

But this supply switch was proving to be better quality over all. It was good, reliable supplies, with reputable recommendations, and a longer lasting use. For a job that requires twelve to sixteen plus hour shifts, longer-lasting was always better.

That night Type looked into Kirigun Incorporated, finding a strong company with a great distribution basis. Not only did they supply Type's Hospital, Bayview Health, but four other hospitals in the city. Good hospitals too. Type wanted to make a difference, so what better way to do that than by going from working for one hospital, to working for five? Supplying these hospitals, and by proxy their communities, with good, reliable medical supplies and equipment that each absolutely needed.

He applied for the first opening he saw, which of course, turned out to be Mr. Kirigun's personal secretary.

And here he was, waiting to tell his boss's, boss's, boss, who loved her job and truly believed in what they did, that he was leaving to work an office job.

Would she feel betrayed? Would she think of him as less? As weak?

Only one way to find out.

Type took a mental deep breath, as P'Nat hung up the phone. Then all her attention turned to him.

"N'Type," she smiled, "how is my favorite son today?"

Oh fuck.

///

Type absolutely collapsed against his poor abused couch. But at this point, eight months into this job, it was used to catching him anyway.

A rush of air expelled from his lungs upon impact. The cushions already molded through weeks, upon weeks of routine, to his shape of defeat. One thing he would never, ever miss, he was sure, the feeling of being completely overwhelmed with exhaustion by the time he finally made it home. Being ready to sleep for days and days, only to get a five minute reprieve before he woke up in the real world and, with great difficulty, set his alarm for the next day's shift.

But today the reprieve lasted. There would be no more next day's shift. Today had been his last shift at the hospital. He finished with a whopping eighteen hour slam, figuring he should go out with a bang. It also didn't hurt that this, on top of severance, would make for a really nice final paycheck on Sunday. Ironically enough, his very first shift at the hospital had been eighteen hours too. It was a good note to end on, to finish where he started. Kinda poetic.

After exactly five minutes of perfect peace, as if on cue, Type's stupid body was betraying him as he began to stiffen up in his awkward face-planted position on the couch. If he didn't move now, he'd happily die in the position and awaken from death on Monday, his first official day as Tharn's personal secretary, unshowered, still in his scrubs, late for work and pretty close to being dead.

So, with all the strength he had left, he rolled off of his couch and re-collapsed on the carpet, landing painfully on his back as a terribly unhealthy way to wake himself up. His thin, shit carpet did little to cushion his fall and he groaned in pain. His face and mouth too tired to actually push the noise past his lips.

Another few minutes later and he was actually sitting up.

When he finally managed to stand, using the position to stretch out his kinks and rubbing the back of his sore head, there was a knock at his door.

_What the fuck?_

Type wondered exactly how long he'd been on the floor. Surely it wasn't the time for any sort of visit at all? A quick look out his window (still black out), and at his phone (still ass o' clock in the a-m), had his recuperation time with the ground at less than ten minutes. No way anyone should be _awake_ at this time.

Type shook his head, sure he was hearing things, and moved slowly through his tiny one-bedroom to get to his dresser. First step to a hot, after-work shower; preparation.

As Type walked, he wondered what wearing non-scrubs to work would feel like. Speaking of, he should really stock up on business casual clothing, cause so far, the few things he did own to fit that category, could barely be stretched enough to meet the average work week--

Another knock.

This time he was sure it was real.

With a growl of, "Go. The fuck. Away." He whined under his breath and he walked to his door. He really didn't have the energy for anything more than his shower right now.

"Alright." He said much more loudly as soon as his hand grasped the handle. He hoped whoever the hell was on the other side could hear him, cause talking this loud, this late, was taking some _effort_ on his part. "What _the_ _fuck_ kinda _psycho_ thinks four in the goddamn--" He cut himself off as he yanked the door open.

Type could actually feel every ounce of patience leave him as his eyes fell upon the asshole responsible for this detour. "I should be way more surprised." He mumbled lowly.

"Honey, I'm home." Smirked an imbecile begging for Type to punch him in the face.

"I'll kill you, you understand that?" He couldn't even glare. His protestant muscles wouldn't let him. He just frowned really hard.

"You're so cute and grumpy in the morning!" Tharn preened.

"It's not morning." Type argued back, wiping his tired face. "It's fuck off and let me sleep or I _kill_ you o'clock. I cannot stress enough the imminence of your demise in the present moment."

"Oh yes?" Tharn hummed thoughtfully and leaned in to kiss Type's forehead.

"If I had functional arms, I'd slap you." Type growled.

"Sorry angel," As if he was the least bit sorry. "But A, I can't resist you anyway, and B, that goes double when you're grumpy, and C, I've never seen you in your scrubs before." Tharn sounded delighted. "You look absolutely stunning baby."

Type closed his eyes with a harsh sigh. "He signs my paycheck, he signs my paycheck, he signs my paycheck." He whispered quietly to himself. It was the only thing holding him back at this point, honestly.

Tharn barked with unexpected laughter. "Yes I do," he agreed, "and on that note, let me in." It wasn't a request.

"Go away." Type whined, eyes still closed, and resting his head against the door.

"Not tonight my darling." Tharn shook his head. "I have to make it up to you."

Type's brows furrowed. "Make what up?" He practically spit out. Only asking so as to get Tharn over with, so he could go back inside faster.

Tharn pouted as he reached a gentle hand up to hold Type's cheek.

It was such an unexpectedly welcome form of contact, Type couldn't help but lean into it. He needed sleep. He needed all the sleep and he needed it now. He was too tired to be ashamed when he whined in his throat at how fucking _good_ just being held felt.

"Oh baby," Whatever Tharn had opened his stupid mouth to say was cut short by his surprise. "My lovely boy, what did they do to you?"

Tharn simultaneously pulled Type in as he stepped past the threshold of Type's sacred space. The intruding bastard was lucky Type had no strength of will, mind, or body left to fight him.

Type let himself shamelessly fall onto Tharn's shoulder with one touch to the back of his head. His eyes slipping closed way, way too easily as his liquid muscles finally found relief to rest in Tharn's strength.

The man was quite literally the only thing holding Type up now. And as much as he hated it, he needed it more.

"About eighteen hours." Type mumbled very quietly. "Jus' got home."

" _What?_ " Tharn's question was caught up in the exhalation of his lungs. It was mostly air. "You just came home from an _eighteen_ _hour_ shift?!"

Type whined and tucked further against Tharn's chest, his hand curling in front of his face. "Stop yelling." He softly requested.

He felt the soft, lingering touch of Tharn's lips to his forehead again. "I'm sorry, angel."

Type hummed in response. Whatever. At least he actually listened this time.

Meanwhile Tharn bent down, lowering Type with him as he hooked an arm behind Type's knees and scooped him up, now carrying the sleepy boy in his arms as he turned to close the door.

Tharn navigated Type's apartment with ease, everything being far too easy to spot. The small kitchenette was directly behind the living room, with no visible dining area. Down the hall there were three doors. An open bathroom, Type's bedroom, and what Tharn guessed to be a small closet.

"I've got you, Type." Tharn said lowly. "You can rest now, okay?"

This unfortunately did the opposite of what Tharn was aiming for, and only served to wake Type up just enough. He struggled weakly as Tharn began to set him down in his bed.

"No." He fought. "Not yet. Shower."

"Type," Tharn's lips upturned ever so slightly. "As much as it was my plan to have you naked for me, I really think your shower should wait until you're conscious enough not to drown."

Type huffed as he did his best to glare up at Tharn. "You can't drown in the shower."

"With you in this state? Anything's possible." Tharn halfway joked.

But Type wasn't having it. As Tharn stood over him, arms out to fight him, Type managed to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'll go to sleep after." Type tried to promise. His loose, useless, noodle arms couldn't win the, frankly pathetic, wrestling match against Tharn's much larger and stronger ones. "Let me go."

Tharn shook his head. "I can't do that."

"It's been over twenty four goddam hours." Type complained. "I'm taking a shower."

"You'll live." Tharn argued.

Type shook his head. "I won't sleep." He said stubbornly.

Tharn chuckled. "I don't think you have a choice at the moment, sweetheart."

"No," Type sighed, his arms giving up the fight for a brief pause. "I won't sleep _._ And you're right, I don't have a choice." He looked back up at Tharn, eyes more in focus for a second, "If I don't shower before I go to bed, I'll have nightmares."

All pretenses of humor mixed with concern fell from Tharn's face. "What?"

Type shrugged. "I don't know why." He was quiet for a moment as he concentrated on the steady rise and fall of Tharn's chest. His wrists were still being held in a grip that was hardly there. "I think the hot water relaxes me or something." He finally concluded. "But if I try to sleep at all without bathing first, I get nightmares and I don't sleep anyway. Well," he adjusted, "I do _sleep_ , I just don't rest." He looked back at Tharn. "Can I shower now?"

Tharn was quiet for a long moment contemplating his next words carefully.

After a while, he lowered Type's arms to the boys own sides, Type's eyes following the move the whole way.

"Alright," Tharn seceded, "but I'm coming in with you." Type sat up in clear defiance, but Tharn instantly covered his opening lips. "I don't trust you not to die in there without me."

Type scoffed as he pushed Tharn's hand away from his face. "I'll be fine. I'm not some helpless baby."

He ignored Tharn as he pushed himself up to stand. He swayed on his feet, feeling Tharn's steadying arm around his waist in seconds.

Tharn then reached up to tilt Type's head towards his unfettered gaze. "I'm going in with you." He said with a voice that left no room for arguments.

So of course, Type argued. "Like hell you are. Pervert."

He clumsily pushed away from Tharn and stepped over to his dresser to grab some proper sleepwear. Each footstep bore the weight of his whole body and threatened living room couch levels of collapsing, but he eventually made it.

By the time his fingers grasped his first item of clothing, a loose fitting t-shirt, Tharn was gone. Type ignored this, gathering the rest of his ensemble, really not caring what his hands touched first as long as it was clean, and breathable.

As he stepped out of his room, the unmistakable noise of running water was drifting softly from his bathroom. The light from the open door fell gently across the floorboards of his incredibly narrow hallway. It was the only thing to guide him forward in the dark of night.

Entering the cramped bathroom, Type rolled his eyes to find Tharn already in the shower. Washing himself under the spray.

"Idiot." Type reprimanded as he set his stuff aside. "You don't have a change of clothes here."

Tharn shrugged easily. He turned against the stream and smiled over at Type while he rubbed the soap over his chest. "Let me worry about that."

Type shook his head and looked away from the smug face before he could let his eyes wander any lower than Tharn's perfect pair of pecs. _Not_ the time, Thiwat.

Tharn chuckled lightly at his reaction. Between their close proximity in the small space, and the tiled room that bounced any made noise from wall to wall, Type heard it as clear as a bell over the shower. The sound settled under his skin as he began to undress. His nerves on fire.

Then Tharn was talking again, "You wear _leggings_ under your scrubs?"

Type scoffed as he stripped and tossed his outer layers on top of Tharn's clothes in his hamper, revealing his men's athletic wear underneath.

"Have you ever stepped foot inside of a hospital?" He questioned sharply as he worked to peel off his second layer. Which suctioned to his body so tightly, it was a relief to step out of after so long. His skin finally felt like it was breathing. On the plus side, it helped to keep him warm. "It gets colder than ant-fucking-arctica in there. I wouldn't survive without them."

Moments later, when he was finally down to his underwear, he hesitated. He was facing his mirror, unable to turn towards Tharn so shamelessly. Though Type's inner conflict battled silently in his head, it forced a small piece of its way to the surface as his ears flushed with embarrassment, betraying his thoughts. It didn't matter that they've had sex before, it didn't matter what Tharn knew. In fact it was somehow worse for Type, knowing that Tharn knew all about his body.

"I've already seen everything baby." Tharn solidified already terrible thoughts with equally terrible words. And of course he had to Tharn it up, the amusement was all but dripping from his voice.

Type's flush deepened. "Shut up." He snapped, he jerked his head in Tharn's direction, still refusing to actually look at the man.

There was that self-righteous chuckle again.

Type rolled his eyes. Then something about the mirror struck him. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before. Tharn's been in the shower at least ten minutes now. So why was the humidity from the shower only evident around the edges of the mirror?

Type marched over to the man in the shower and stuck his hand under the spray, testing the water.

"It's not hot enough." He concluded as he frowned up at Tharn.

Tharn was caught off guard for a short instant before he silently moved to adjust the temperature. "My apologies, angel." He hummed sweetly. After a few moments, he leaned back, "is that better?"

Type waited a beat. Then two. "No." He shook his head.

Tharn easily complied. "And now?" He asked again.

Type closed his eyes and waited as the water bled from almost there, to just right. He nodded, pleased. "Yeah."

"Good."

Was Tharn's only warning before Type's eyes flew open as two strong arms pulled him up over the edge of the tub and under the shower head.

Type sputtered as he tried to regain his balance, "Tharn!"

His loud voice filled the room instantly, but Tharn ignored him, still moving to yank Type's underwear off. He backed out from under the shower spray, both to give Type room to wash, and to ring out the now sopping article of clothing for him.

"Impatient son of a bitch." Type grumbled, turning to step under the water.

He had to bite his lip to keep an embarrassingly loose moan from escaping him as the scalding water cascaded over his sore body.

After a few selfish minutes of indulging the warmth, he turned his back to the beautiful feeling. He did note that he was now facing Tharn, but he was too focused on the effect that the heat and the pressure had on his aching muscles to pay him any mind.

 _Holy shit_ it felt _so_ good. A nice, long shower, especially at the end of a brutal shift, is exactly what he needed right now. Type hadn't even realized he'd closed his eyes till he felt, and didn't see, Tharn's arms wrap around him again. Pulling him in close as a rumble erupted from the man's chest.

Tharn was laughing. "You were actually planning to wash up during your shower, right?"

"Asshole." Type grunted. "Let me enjoy it--" as he spoke, Tharn's hands massaged his back with the flow of the water. He sank even deeper into Tharn's embrace. "Ohh fuck." He sighed deeply against a broad shoulder.

"Feels good baby?" Tharn asked.

Instead of answering Type sorta melted into goo with a very long and low hum. It was answer enough.

Soon enough Tharn's hands were moving him around. They turned him back to facing the spray of the hot shower. Type hissed lowly as his chest readjusted to the harsh temperature. Before long, he was humming again. Eyes still closed as he leaned against Tharn.

After a brief moment of separation, Tharn's hands were on him again, this time they were slick with soap and lathering him up. Starting with his chest and slowly moving from there. Around his collar bone, up to his chin, then down again to his arms, giving equal attention to each.

When Tharn eventually moved to Type's soft stomach, and lower, to his thighs, the boy whined and pushed him off. Stopping the wonderful feeling of Tharn's hands washing him gently.

"Mm." Type pushed off. "Stop. No."

"What happened darling?" Tharn asked, a little confused at Type's reaction. "What did I do?"

"No," Type said again, "It's what you're _going_ to do. If I don't stop you now, you'll sex me."

Tharn snorted at Type's choice of phrase, it was almost as comical at the boy's inherent seriousness.

"I'm too tired, Tharn. Please just let me wash up and die." Type whined.

"Type," Tharn said softly, waiting till the one in question turned those baby browns up to him. He kissed Type's damp hair, then his eyes, then his nose. When he finally had their lips together, he didn't kiss. "I promise to be," he spoke against a pillow soft mouth, "the perfect gentlemen as I wash you." Then he claimed Type's lips with his own in a chaste brush. "Okay?" He pulled only enough to watch Type's expression.

"You promise?" Type questioned, his eyes were back to the unfocused daze they were in before.

Tharn needed to get this boy to bed immediately. He nodded. "Yes."

Type scrunched his face up in concentration for a moment before he lifted his hand between them.

Tharn looked, he was unable to hold back his amused laugh when he saw Type's fingers curled into a fist in front of him. Every finger except for his pinky.

Type was looking at him expectantly. Tharn did not disappoint as he lifted his own hand, hooking his pinky around Type's.

"I promise, baby." Tharn whispered happily.

What proceeded to follow was the best shower in Type's whole life, he was unquestionably certain of this fact. Having Tharn's large, warm hands roam over his body, massaging him into complete mush for the better part of an hour as he enjoyed the scalding hot water of the shower overhead. It was nothing short of heaven. By the time Tharn was done drying him, he was practically purring in the man's very capable hands. The best part was that Tharn seemed to enjoy it as much as Type did.

"Is my perfect kitten ready for bed now?"

Type couldn't even find it in him to be mad for the stupid nickname as Tharn finished with his hair. He'd been running his fingers gently through Type's locks as he blow dried.

Type hummed and nodded.

Tharn smiled softly and delivered his thousand and first kiss. This one landed on Type's cheek and Type didn't mind one bit.

"Come on." Tharn gently guided Type out of the warmth of the bathroom.

"Wait, Tharn," Type protested, but it wasn't enough to deter the man from urging him forward. Despite Type's best efforts they walked out of the bathroom towards his bedroom. "Tharn, neither of us are dressed."

Tharn nodded. "As I said earlier, I had planned on you being naked anyway." He explained. "But I am willing to delay the sex until you have regained your strength."

"Sex?" Type's delirious brain couldn't fathom how they ended up on _this_ topic.

"Shh." Tharn hushed him as they entered the darkened room together. "Sleep now, angel Type."

Type protested no further as soon as he was within arms reach of his beautiful bed. Best bed in the whole wide world was this bed. Oh god sleep.

Tharn eased in beside Type and maneuvered him till Type was using more of Tharn to rest against than his actual mattress.

Once perfectly settled, with Type's heavy comforter surrounding both he and Tharn in warmth, Type let out all the tension in his body with one long sigh. He sleepily drew himself closer to warmth, which meant closer to Tharn, pressing his face right in the crook of Tharn's neck.

Tharn's arms came up around Type's bare skin, holding him close. He pressed one last kiss to the boy's sleepy figure.

"Happy anniversary, baby."

It was almost enough to prompt his brain to life. _Anniversary?_ He couldn't muster a voice to his thoughts. _But we've only known each other a week._ Obviously Tharn was crazy. _But today's Friday._ He reminded himself. _It's been exactly a week since our first date._

A soft smile broke across Type's sleeping face as he finally drifted to dream land. The last thing on his mind was something Tharn had said earlier, but he didn't know why.

_I have to make it up to you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, as I said purely based off my experiences personally. I actually wrote this after a goddamn fifteen hour shift at work, I probably shouldn't have but I ended up liking the result. BTW Type was always an RN in this story, and Kirigun Incoorperated was always a medical supplier company, I just decided to reveal it now as it became plot-relevant.
> 
> Anyway, anyway, hope you liked it!


	4. Where Is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short continuation of Type's life as Tharn's new secretary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Welcome to the continuation no one was expecting! Hope you guys enjoy <3

"I'm coming!" Type huffed into the phone's receiver immediately upon answering it. "I'm coming. I'm on my way, I swear."

" 'On my way' isn't good enough Nong." Tum sounded incredibly unimpressed.

It's literally the only tone of voice he's been using with Type since the boy started this job three days ago.

"I know, I'm sorry." He groaned, as he ran with all his might. And he was starting to get a stitch in his side from all this damn running.

It might have been a while since he's played college football, but he certainly shouldn't be so out of breath. It was like one in the afternoon.

"But you know it would be more helpful," Type's breaths were getting more ragged. "If you got me that I.D. badge phi. You know, so I could actually use the elevator in this damn building."

"I already told you," Tum was practically rolling his eyes, "you'll get your badge in one to two weeks. These things take time."

"Yes sir." Type sighed sarcastically.

"Are you almost here yet?" Tum questioned. "The later you are, the later _he_ is, you know."

"He really doesn't have to wait for me." Type pointed out. "Why can't he just go to the meeting in the same damn suit he wore this morning?"

"Mr. Kirigun never wears the same suit to every meeting, and it's your job as his secretary to help him uphold that." Tum informed cooly.

"Fucking rich prick. Stupid fucking pretentious rules." Type mumbled.

"Very clever nong." Tum hummed. "Get here in five minutes or you're fired."

He abruptly hung up. Type grunted, pulling the phone away from his ear, as he started taking the steps three at a time instead of two.

Twenty sixth floor. _Mr. Kirigun's_ office was on the twenty sixth floor. Ironically so was his own office. And Tum's. It was great.

When Type finally bursts through Tharn's office, basically up heaving the air at this point, he roughly shoved the well pressed, sleeve-protected suit onto the huge oak desk.

"Bastard." Type gruffed as he slammed it down.

Tharn abruptly hung up whatever phone call he was on to playfully tsk at Type. "Careful honey." He gently lifted the suit and stood from his chair dusting it off as he moved to his personal bathroom to change. "This just came in."

"I hate you." Type glared at Tharn's retreating back for a moment before walking out.

"Nong get my lunch, and call the board letting them know I'm on my way." Tharn ordered as he stepped into the private room.

"Yes your highness." Type rolled his eyes as he pulled the door open with a sigh.

"And if you could be a dear and tell them it's your fault I'm late." Tharn sang from the back.

"Of course." Type let the door fall shut behind him.

Type had maybe walked five feet before he was strolling into his own office. Which was really a huge open desk stationary in front of Tharn's office.

Behind him was a giant novelty wall covered floor to ceiling with shelved books and files. Some were for decoration, some he used daily. His desk's side walls were completely glass with alternating shelves that he was free to fill with whatever he needed the space for. So far he had a calendar, a clock, two office planners (one for himself and one for Tharn), a picture of his old football team, a picture of his old nursing team, and a tissue box (gift from Tum). One item each on the few shelves he filled. He didn't have a lot of personal things.

As soon as he walked behind his desk and sat down, his phone rang.

He sighed heavily and let it ring out for a moment before checking caller I.D.

Tum.

"Mr. Kirigun's office, this is Type speaking." Type answered.

"Four minutes." Tum opened with. "You're cutting it close."

Type smiled tightly. "Thank you, sir, I value your input as always."

"Brat." Tum reprimanded. "Is he ready yet?"

"He's getting changed now." Type nodded.

"Good. I gave you his lunch order for the day, order whatever you like with it as long as it's from the same restaurant." Tum explained.

"Krub." Type nodded.

Another stupid, pretentious rule. Tharn and Type always ate lunch together no matter what.

Type felt like it was Tharn's way of keeping him on a leash and he hated it.

"Oh and Type?"

"Yes sir?"

"Do better." Tum hung up again before he could answer.

Type nodded. "Krub."

Then he sighed and hung up as well, getting started on the lunch order first. He learned very quickly that two o' clock on the dot is their lunchtime, if he was even a minute late Tharn made the rest of his day hell, and Tum constantly reminded him of his failure. After ordering, he took a moment and put his face in his hands. This job was causing more trouble than the pay was worth. It's been three fucking days.

Actually no, the pay was _a lot._ And so far, it's been worth it, but he didn't know if he could take another five or so months of this.

Back at his hospital, it had been a rule that each employee had to carry out at least six months of work in whatever station they were hired, before they could request a station transfer. And no, it wasn't a rule here, or anywhere else, but Type liked the idea behind it. It gave everyone an opportunity to learn the job, even the most unpleasant parts of it that no one wanted to do. If he could stick this job out for at least six months then he would allow himself to do anything.

If he chose to stay after that period? Great. If he chose to leave? Go secretary for a different office manager or something, then fine. And he'd have six months of experience behind him.

But he had to stick this out for six months minimum. That was his goal.

The only problem was, Type couldn't even think of the next six days without getting a headache.

"Napping on the job?"

"Sorry!" Type snapped up. "Aow," he relaxed. "Ai'Champ."

"You're lucky the boss didn't see that." Champ smiled. "I heard he's pretty strict."

Type scoffed. "Really?"

"What? You haven't seen for yourself?" Champ questioned. He moved from the glass wall he was leaning against to stand in front of Type's desk.

Champ had been introduced to Type the day he got hired. Tum had been showing him around the lower level offices that he'd frequent, like the mailroom, the accounting department, the production teams, etc. Then Tum introduced Type to the other secretaries, who irritatingly _all_ had their own lunch schedules separate from their bosses.

Champ was the secretary for the company's CFO also known as Tharn's older brother P'Thorn.

Champ had to take over Type's tour once an emergency suddenly came up after their introduction and took Tum away.

The two had hit it off, especially after Type found out that Champ also played football at his university when he was a student.

"So how has it been so far?" Champ asked leaning over to pick up a random sticky note pad. "Working under a behemoth like Mr. Kirigun?"

Type shrugged dragging up the huge phone directory. He'd better get started with that 'Tharn's on his way' phone call. "Just about as I expected actually."

"Pulling your hair out yet?" Champ chuckled.

"No, that was day one." Type sighed. He picked up the receiver of his phone and dialed. "Today we've moved up to overdosing on Advil to numb the-- Hello krub, this is Type, Mr. Kirigun's new secretary," Tum said to open calls this way for at least the first two weeks to get everyone used to Type's name, "He's on his way right now."

"Right yes, _Type."_ He hated how this woman said his name. "While I'm sure you and Mr. Kirigun are well aware, this meeting is not the last thing on my agenda today."

"Yes ma'am," Type nodded. "Mr. Kirigun expresses his condolences. Just a few more minutes."

The lady hung up with no further words. That was really starting to get annoying. No one had over the phone decorum anymore.

"What happened?" Champ smirked. Clearly enjoying Type's disposition. 

_"Mr. Kirigun_ refuses to wear the same suit to each meeting." Type sighed. "I was late with his replacement."

"Really?" Champ chuckled. "I heard something about that before, but I didn't think it was true."

Type shook his head. "Well I'm glad you find it hilarious, P'Tum threatens to fire me just about every five minutes."

Champ shrugged. "That's just to keep you on your toes. You'll get the hang of this soon."

"I could be wrong," Tharn's voice suddenly cut in. "But I don't think I pay either of you to sit around and chat all day."

Champ backed away from Type's desk. His smile gone in an instant. "Mr. Kirigun, sir." He bowed, "my apologies. We were just catching up."

Type sat up straighter but said nothing.

Tharn quirked a brow as he looked between the two of them. "You wanna talk? Do it on your own time. Ai'Type," he addressed directly, "let's go."

Type nodded and moved to grab his tablet, planner, and work issued phone. He had to attend meetings with Tharn too. Usually to keep the minutes, take notes, remember things that might be important, have the data sheets Tharn might need, etc.

As Type passed Champ on his way out he winced. "Sorry, man. We'll talk later."

Champ smiled very minutely and shook his head just the slightest, only for Type to see.

Then, as Tharn began walking passed, Champ bowed for him. "Have a good meeting, sir."

Tharn ignored him and kept walking while Type stepped up, following along silently. He threw one last look at Champ over his shoulder. The man quickly straightened up and winked at Type before heading his own way.

Type felt a little better, at least his one and only friend in this place wasn't upset for getting in a little hot water with the boss.

"You two seem friendly." Tharn noted after a bout of silence as Type moved forward to press the elevator button for him.

"What?" Type looked back at Tharn. "Oh Ai'Champ? Yeah, he's really nice." Literally the nicest person in this building that Type has encountered so far. "He showed me around the place that day you left."

"Mm." Tharn didn't look at Type, and offered no other comment.

Not knowing what to do, Type stared at the decorative art in silence. When the elevator doors finally slid open the two entered the small cab.

Then they were just standing there, waiting for the doors to close.

Tharn very slowly turned to Type. He looked like he expected something.

"Oh," Type caught on. "Um sorry, I don't have my badge yet, I can't--"

Tharn sighed and turned away, less than impressed. As if this inconvenience was all Type's fault. He took out his own badge from his pocket and swiped it before pressing the button for the eighth floor.

They rode down together in silence, side by side.

"Back up."

Tharn's sudden voice startled Type. It took him a second to register the words.

"Uh what?"

"You're my secretary." Tharn explained. "You can't stand by my side, I'm your boss, and the CEO. Back up."

Type looked at their feet.

Level with each other.

"Well." He didn't really know how to respond, and he was sure 'that's fucking stupid' wasn't it, so he just held his tongue and took a step back.

"Tum says you're adjusting poorly." Tharn added, a smirk on his lips.

"Gee," Type deadpanned, "you'd think it'd be easier, having to deal with only one person, but no. The one person I have to take care of turned out to be _you._ And _you_ are impossible."

Tharn chuckled. "You flatter me darling."

"Shut up." Type snapped.

"You know," Tharn fully turned around, "the one person who ever dares to speak to me like you do, is Tum, and even he doesn't go so far as to insult me so harshly."

Type had the amazingly huge urge to back up again, but he just squared up and glared harder. "So?"

"So I think we're gonna have to take care of that." Tharn smirked. He took a step up towards Type. Once, very, very slowly. "You should learn to treat me with more respect."

Type put his hands up against Tharn's chest when the man wouldn't _stop_ moving towards him. "Newsflash asshole, if you keep pissing me off, I won't-- can you back up? This is a goddamn elevator."

Tharn tsked as he cornered Type flush against the wall. "How can something so sour come from lips so sweet?"

Tharn questioned as he moved his hands.

"Get the hell off of me!" Type started struggling as soon as those large hands found his hips.

But Tharn was too crowded in, and much too strong. He pinned Type's hips to the wall, before slowly moving his hands up.

He took his time, feeling the boys sides, dull nails being sure to lightly scratch at his ribs. Type's hands tried to pull at Tharn's wrists, but it wasn't doing much.

"Pervert, idiot, asshole Tharn!" Type hissed. "Get off of me, you have a meeting in like five minutes!"

That took Tharn a pause. "Oh yes."

He then finally, mercifully leaned back. Then he was fully stepping away and turning around.

Type pushed off the wall and roughly straightened himself out. "Stupid horny boss."

But then Tharn was pulling out his I.D. badge, he swiped the scanner again and pressed a labeless red button.

Somewhere outside the elevator cab, something all around them hitched.

Type swayed for a moment, suddenly caught off-balance.

"That's much better."

Type looked at the walls and ceiling before glaring back at Tharn. "What the hell do you just do?"

"Wouldn't want any interruptions now, would we?" Tharn chuckled darkly as he went for Type again.

"You _pervert!_ You stopped the elevator?" Type was furious, but he was also cornered. Trapped in a locked elevator with insatiable Tharn. A man who was currently lunging right for him.

Type backed up into the furthest wall, keeping his hands between them. It unfortunately only put about an extra foot of space between them, at most, which Tharn ate up quickly.

Type glared and struggled as Tharn closed in again, large hands and arms pinning him quickly. This time he used his whole body to crush Type between the wall and himself, while his hands captured Type's wrists in a dead lock.

"Stupid basta--"

Tharn enveloped Type's insults with his smirking lips, his tongue rolling into Type's mouth upon connection. He curled it up against the roof of Type's mouth as the boy tried not to react to the kiss. Tharn's hands dragged Type's wrists up against the wall till they were high over Type's head and being held together by one hand.

Tharn used his new free hand to curl behind Type's head he harshly tugged at the boys hair till Type elicited an unexpected moan of both pain and pleasure. Tharn kept their mouths locked as long as he needed, unfurling his tongue within Type's mouth until the boy finally sighed and relaxed. Seeing no other way out, he let go.

Tharn hummed, very pleased with Type's reaction and turned his head. He kissed Type open slowly after that. Taking his time to languidly loosen Type under his lips and his tongue.

It wasn't long before Type was letting up little noises of pleasure that Tharn swallowed. Just the smallest sounds, still unwilling to give Tharn anything unrestrained so quickly.

After a moment Tharn leaned back with a smile. "There's my angel." He sighed.

Type frowned up at him, the release kicking up his spirit. "Fuck you."

Tharn pouted. "I want to baby." He whined. "Don't you want me to make you feel good?"

As Tharn asked, he moved, pushing his leg between Type's, right against the slowly growing _problem_ in his pants.

Type but his lip as his eyes fluttered. "Tharn, we're-- we're at _work_ ," He insisted, even as his brows pinched together in frustration.

"No one can see us," Tharn leaned down to Type's neck, kissing and biting him there softly. "Let me take care of you, hmm?" Then he was openly sucking a hickey right against Type's skin. "So tasty baby." He hummed.

Type swallowed a moan and tilted his head away. Fighting himself to believe it was in protest and not invitation.

"Tharn!" Type struggled against the grip Tharn still had on him. Wanting to push the man away. "Don't leave any marks!"

Tharn grunted and soon pushed off. "I won't." He frowned. "Though I really want to."

"Idiot!" Type reprimanded. "I can't walk around with a _hickey_ on my neck! Are you fucking insane?"

Tharn looked into Type's eyes as his frown deepened. "Ah yes," he nodded, "you've still got to learn your lesson."

His hand slowly crept up Type's chest before those fingers captured the knot of his tie. Type squirmed as he began loosening it.

"What?" Type asked, his stomach dropping. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your perfect mouth, angel." Tharn explained as the tendrils of Type's tie loosened and eventually fell from around his collar.

Tharn finally released Type's wrists as he pulled the knot free. He held the light blue strip between them.

"Hands, baby." Tharn demanded, looking at Type expectantly.

Type looked at the tie and looked back up at Tharn, "What the fuck? No!" before he pushed at the man's chest. Trying and failing to grow the space between them.

Tharn, still holding the tie, cupped Type's face and pulled him in for a harsh kiss. It took a few coaxes of his tongue, but eventually Type caved. Falling under those lips like always.

"Either you give me your hands willingly," Tharn said before diving in and kissing Type again. This time he didn't stop till the boys first layer, a casual blazer, was stripped and pooling at their feet. It wasn't too much later till those hands were both pushing Tharn back and pulling him in as those little noises started up again. "Or," Tharn finally leaned back and stayed that way, "I tie you up myself. Your choice."

"You sick bastard." Type growled lowly. "Get the hell away from me."

Tharn sighed. "Alright."

It wasn't really much of a struggle, Type fought against Tharn, but then one wrist was already bound in soft silk before he could blink, in the next moment Tharn spun him around and pushed him flush against the wall. Type tried to fight him but his free wrist was crossed and tied together with the first in seconds.

"A nice pretty bow." Tharn hummed. "Now isn't that better?"

"I hate you!" Type grunted as he struggled.

Tharn chuckled and leaned in, his hands starting at Type's hips, and moving up, untucking Type's white button up from his slacks. He hummed lowly as he worked, kissing Type's clothed shoulder, neck, cheek, and ear the whole time.

Once untucked, Tharn undid Type's belt, and popped the front button of his pants. Type suppressed shiver at the intrusion, trying to ignore the heat he felt pool low in his belly.

Tharn then pulled Type flush against his chest, and off the wall as he quickly started working Type's shirt open. He undid button after button, his hands crawled up slowly, finally reaching the last one at the collar. Tharn's fingers curled inside the material and pulled, dragging it over Type's slender shoulders and pulling down as his lips and tongue purchased the skin of Type's bare shoulder with their touch.

When the shirt bunched against Type's tied wrists, and could be pulled no longer, Tharn moved his hands to Type's front. Teasing and pinching at the skin of his stomach before finally dipping into the boy's underwear.

Type couldn't have held back his moan if he even tried, as Tharn's fingers wrapped around his dick.

His head fell back against Tharn's shoulder as Tharn slowly jerked him off.

"There we go, pretty baby." Tharn hummed. "I've got you now."

Type whined when Tharn's fingers played with the head of his cock, smearing his pre-cum around, making the drag easier for his hand.

"Tharn," he gasped.

"I know," Tharn nodded. "I got you, baby. Let me make you feel good."

It was a few minutes of slow torture before Tharn's pace was no longer enough for the boy. He was growing in desperation.

"Faster." Type requested, he shuddered as Tharn squeezed his shaft. "S-shit. Go faster."

Tharn hummed but didn't pick up his pace. "Baby, you know how to ask me now." He reminded.

"Fuck," Type cussed. "No. I'm not--" he gasped again, his hips trying to chase his orgasm with Tharn's hand. "Fuck you. I'm not saying that."

"Okay." Tharn accepted. Then he slowed his movements, eventually stopping altogether.

"What?" Type lifted his head, blinking in confusion. Tharn's arm wrapped around Type's hip securing him to a strong body, stopping the boy's movements too. "No! Tharn-- you asshole, you can't--"

"You want to cum, angel?" Tharn questioned, his finger tips began softly stroking Type's cock. The lightest of touches against his now fully hard, leaking member.

Type nodded with a whimper. His hips fought to move against Tharn's arm to no avail.

"You know what to do, my Type." Tharn reminded calmly. "Good boys ask nicely."

Type growled out in frustration his cheeks flushing as he turned to burn his glare at Tharn.

 _"Please."_ He hissed behind clenched teeth.

"No." Tharn answered coldly, he stared at Type unblinking. His fingers were still moving in Type's pants.

Type gasped sharply when Tharn's fingers ran over the leaking head of his cock. The boy whined lowly. He dropped the glare and looked away, closing his eyes tightly. "Tharn please."

But Tharn only sighed and began pulling his hand out of Type's pants.

"No wait, wait," Type panicked. "No, okay!"

Tharn looked at Type expectantly. His fingers still partly under Type's briefs, paused at the hip bone.

Type slowly turned to Tharn, his face burning up. He couldn't look at the man as he pressed a chaste kiss to Tharn's cheek.

"Please let me cum." He asked in the lowest whisper.

Tharn said nothing as he quirked his brow at Type.

Type pressed his embarrassment into Tharn's neck with a whine before speaking again. "I'm your good boy."

Tharn wasted no time after that. His hand instantly wrapped around Type's erection. When Type moaned at the feeling, it was swallowed alive by Tharn's lips.

"You are, baby." Tharn sighed before kissing him again. "You're my perfect boy."

Type still flush with embarrassment and arousal, said nothing. He could feel his orgasm building exponentially as Tharn jerked him. He pushed his gasps and desperate moans of pleasure against Tharn's lips, unable to face the man directly.

And Tharn's hands were working him just right. The one wrapped around his dick, pumping him hard and fast, how he liked it, the one at his chest slowly moving up to tweak his nipples. Type gave a shout of surprise as Tharn rolled his fingers over the hardened nub then did the same to the head of Type's cock.

Type's hips jerked uncontrollably as he felt the pleasure take him over. His gasps getting louder and faster.

"Gonna cum, darling?" Tharn huffed in his ear.

Type nodded rapidly. "Tharn." He moaned.

"You look so perfect like this." Tharn gruffed. "All desperate and moaning for me."

"Tharn-- gonna," Type couldn't speak. "Fuck, f-feels so good."

"Yeah? That's good baby." Tharn kissed Type's cheek in quiet apology.

Then Type's whole body seized up in a shiver and Tharn suddenly squeezed the base of Type's dick. He waited patiently for the moment to pass.

Type choked out a sob of surprise, "No please, _please_ Tharn, no. Oh fuck." Type's orgasm escaped him and he groaned loudly. "Tharn."

Tharn kissed another apology to Type's cheek and nose. When he was sure the wave was over, his hand finally started moving again to keep Type's erection alive, starting slow.

"Tharn please." Type cried. "Let me cum, I did what you asked. I'm your good boy."

"Yes, yes angel, I know." Tharn agreed. "And I'm sorry, but that was your punishment. You still need to learn your lesson."

Type whined low in his throat.

"You've got such a filthy mouth." Tharn groaned, "and I'm gonna fill it all up."

Tharn kissed Type's cheek once more before he pulled off of Type and turned the boy around.

Tharn kissed him sweetly once more, and leaned back. "On your knees, baby."

Type flushed all over again. "Tharn are you sure I can--" he cut himself off. Tharn gently guided him down as he tried to speak. "I mean I've never-- what if it's not good?"

Tharn's hands went to cup Type's cheeks, once he was settled. Tousled hair, bright tear kissed eyes, a nice blush covering his body, he looked so perfect like this. Hands tied, on his knees, shirt open.

"I'll help you baby." Tharn promised with a smile. "And it's okay to make mistakes, I'm willing to teach you as long as you need. Watch you choke on my cock for hours if I have to."

Type groaned despite himself. He was suddenly reminded of just how tight his pants were. His angry erection abandoned and unable to be touched.

Tharn went to open his pants. Undoing the belt buckle and zipper. "Let's start slow, angel."

Tharn reached into his pants and freed his cock. It was red and fully hard, and so much _bigger_ than Type was imagining, had this thing really fit inside him? Twice now? How?? No wonder his ass was on fire the next three days each time. Fuck. Tharn was huge.

Tharn chuckled suddenly and Type snapped up. There was a gentle hand in his hair. "You look terrified, baby." He hummed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Then Type was glaring up at him.

"Come on Type, focus." Tharn got them back on track. "Now we don't have lube so you're gonna have to slick me up yourself. It'll make the slide easier for when I fuck your throat."

Type shivered at the thought. "How?"

"Use that perfect mouth of yours baby." Tharn suggested. "Start with the tip."

Type swallowed his nerves down before he leaned forward and met the tip of Tharn's dick with his lips. Upon contact he very gingerly licked it, tasting the pre-come there. It was bitter, and the texture was weird, but not impossible to work with, although there seemed to be an endless stream.

Type was most surprised by how warm it was, all red and angry like this. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, but still.

Tharn let out a small grunt as Type kept licking just at the tip like a lollipop.

"You're doing good sweetheart," Tharn nodded, the hand in Type's hair petting him, "open up now, I'm gonna sink in a little deeper. And remember to use your tongue to slick me up okay?"

Type pulled his lips, now naturally glossed with spit and pre-come, off of Tharn's tip to give a shy nod. "Okay."

Tharn took a second to admire the beauty kneeling before him before pushing his dick very, very slowly into Type's mouth.

"Ohhh yeah." Tharn sighed. "That's it baby."

Type closed his eyes as he opened up for Tharn, licking the underside of the man's cock as much as he could while Tharn pushed in. With nothing to hold it back, and no way to swallow it down, Type's spit spilled over the corners of his mouth. He was left suckling the member involuntarily, just trying to keep it under control.

It was like an ice lollie dripping down his face that he couldn't wipe away, only instead of diminishing in his mouth as he sucked, with every swallow, Type felt Tharn's erection growing. A burst of pre-come would shoot in his mouth every so often which was, again, not impossible to work with, just something he was trying to get used to.

And fuck, it was so hot in his mouth, Type couldn't get over the warmth. Very heavy too, heavier than he was expecting. Type's tongue flattened out under the weight of it as he kept slurping.

Tharn stopped moving after a while, when his dick reached just the edge of Type's limit, right before triggering his gag reflex. Type breathed carefully through his nose as he got used to it. He tried keeping his movements to a minimum, so as not to torture Tharn who was having to be so patient with him.

Type blinked his eyes opened and looked up at the man in question.

"There we are," Tharn hummed. "You feel so wonderful around me darling."

Tharn moved both hands to Type's hair and stroked down to wipe the unshed tears from his eyes. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Now I'm gonna fuck your mouth baby, just a little to get you used to it, okay?" Tharn informed softly. "This is just to help us work up to fucking your throat. Now remember to keep your teeth back and your tongue moving as much as you can."

Tharn secured one hand on Type's head and one curled behind it before slowly pulling back. He hummed his arousal, eyes closing in bliss. Tharn took care not to pull out completely before he pushed back in.

It took a moment to set up a rhythm but they eventually found it. Type quickly learned to suck in as Tharn pulled back, like one would an actual lollipop, and roll his tongue against Tharn's dick as he pushed in. In no time, Type was taking Tharn like a pro.

"Ah, fuck baby." Tharn gasped. "You're doing so well."

Type whined around Tharn's dick, his own erection begging to be stimulated again. It was somehow getting worse. The drag of Tharn's cock in his mouth reminding him of their time in bed, keeping him on the edge of pleasure. If he could just touch himself.

"Alright darling," Tharn slipped out of Type's mouth. He continued to stimulate his dick while he talked. "We're gonna go deeper this time." He warned. "I'm gonna sink in and I want you to completely relax your jaw. It'll expand your throat enough for me to slide through nicely."

Type huffed as he leaned against Tharn's thigh. "Can you untie me?" He asked. "I need to touch myself."

Tharn pouted as he stroked Type's cheek. "Sorry angel. You look too pretty like this for me. Besides this is still your punishment as much as a learning experience." Tharn ran his thumb under Type's eye. "But don't worry, I'll let you cum." Then he smirked. "Only after I do."

Type groaned and pressed his face into the material of Tharn's slacks. He needed to cum now.

Tharn chuckled and gently pulled him off. "Open up, beautiful."

Tharn lined his cock up with Type's mouth and the boy instantly took him in. It was much more familiar this time around and Tharn was bucking into Type's mouth easily. He used the hand that wasn't guiding Type's head, to jerk the part that the boy still couldn't fit.

"Alright," Tharn huffed after a minute. "Relax yourself, Type," he coached, "just like I told you."

Type did, to the best of his ability, relax around Tharn. It was extremely difficult, fighting the urge to automatically suck what his lips were wrapped around, but he did. He stopped rolling his tongue and loosened his jaw.

"That's it, that's perfect, angel. Perfect." Tharn praised.

He held Type still as he pushed further in very slowly. Type gagged the minute Tharn's bulbous cock head hit the back of his throat. Tears stung his eyes and his whole body jerked. Tharn stopped for a moment before pushing even further. Type gagged again, grunting around Tharn's dick.

He glared up at the man, wordlessly voicing his doubt.

"Come on baby," Tharn urged, stopping where he was, but not pulling back, "I know you can do this. Relax for me."

Type whined around him, gagging again when his throat restricted around Tharn's dick.

"Just let go, Type." Tharn stared openly into his angel's teary eyes. "I promise I've got you baby, let go."

Type held Tharn's gaze for a few moments, feeling the gentle touch of Tharn's hand stroking his hair back in comfort. Tharn was being incredibly patient with him through all of this, and teaching him very well. With a kind, gentle voice. If the man, who certainly had more experience with this than Type, said Type could let go now, he believed him.

So Type closed his eyes and let go. He completely relaxed under Tharn, his upper body basically going limp. His head tilted back with the movement and urged Tharn's hot, heavy cock further down his throat. Only this time Type didn't gag around it.

He blinked his eyes open and looked up at Tharn in concern. Was this right yet?

Tharn smiled down at him and began stroking his face. "So fucking perfect, I swear."

They stayed like this, most likely getting Type used to the feel of everything for a good moment of pause. It wasn't long before Type started to get antsy. He whined around Tharn's cock.

Tharn chuckled and reset his hands. "You ready baby? I'm gonna start slow."

Type carefully breathed through his nose and mentally prepared himself for what was coming next. He made sure to stay limp and not suck, or slurp or move as Tharn slowly pulled out.

When he pushed back, just as slowly, Tharn didn't stop until he was fully sheathed in Type's mouth. He let out a low, open groan at being completely covered for the first time.

"You feel so good, Type." Tharn huffed. He pulled back again. "So wet, and hot, and perfect."

Type stayed pliant as Tharn slowly eased into a novice pace. Working slowly for his benefit, to get him used to everything.

Before too long, Tharn was picking up. His grunts were getting rougher as his pace increased, and Type found himself arousing all over again. Surprised that the heat was building low in his stomach as Tharn moved.

He expected it to feel good for Tharn, but to feel good for him? Type's wrists struggled behind him, desperate to be released. He needed to touch himself so badly.

Type let out an unrestrained moan when Tharn picked up the pace again, fucking his whole length down Type's throat fast and rough. Tharn was too much. Too big, too hard, too good. Type couldn't take it.

"Just a moment longer baby, fuck." Tharn strained as he spoke, his hands adjusting around Type’s head. "Feels so good." He bit out. "You around me. So perfect."

The sounds of Type slurping and Tharn's grunts filled the small room, and for a few good minutes it was the only thing to hear, while Tharn's hips brought Type and himself to the absolute edge.

Suddenly Tharn was pulling out of Type. The feeling of Tharn's dick sliding up and out of his throat, and further, out of his mouth was indescribable. Weird and new and Type found himself very shortly chasing his dick. Feeling empty at the loss.

Tharn stroked himself harshly as he spoke. "I'm almost there baby, but we can't clean up in here." He bit his lip for a moment before continuing.

And fuck, he looked so good as he jerked himself off. So tall and handsome.

"You're going to have to swallow me." Tharn finished. "Do you think you can do it?"

Type took a second longer to stare at Tharn, his pinched brow, his face of pleasure, the hand pumping what he has known as both his pain and pleasure when Tharn fucks him.

He nodded warily. "Yes."

Tharn's hand still in Type's hair ran through and gently stroked him. "Perfect baby." He praised. "I won't go all the way in, okay? Just enough for you to clean me up."

Type nodded, his eyes zeroing in on Tharn's dick again.

Tharn threw his head back with a deep groan. "Now angel."

Type instantly dove in using all that he'd learned, sucking Tharn till he was about halfway over his tongue. He worked over Tharn's dick, and at this point, his jaw was aching. But it wasn't long before Tharn was cursing above him while his thrusts sputtered, as finally came in Type's mouth.

Type swallowed each burst of Tharn's pleasure as the man used Type's mouth to come down from his climax high.

Tharn finally slipped out for the final time.

He tucked himself back in as his breaths slowed. "That was amazing, darling."

But Type didn’t give a shit. He whined against Tharn's hands. "Tharn please."

"Shh, shh." Tharn soothed gently.

He reached down and lifted Type up to slightly standing position, which mostly had Type leaning against the wall of the elevator. Before he went down on his knee, kneeling before Type.

Tharn reached around Type’s waist to untie the boy's hands, and he guided them to his head.

"Pull as hard as you need baby," he whispered as Type's fingers dug into his locks. "I can take it." He winked. Type had to look away. "And now," Tharn finally pulled Type's dick out of his slacks, red and leaking and begging to be touched. Type whimpered above him. "It's time for my good boy's reward."

  
///

  
Type quickly ran to the curb, hands full of his and Tharn's lunch for the day. He moved to hold both bags in his left hand while he hailed a taxi with his right.

He was gonna be late. So, so late. _Again._

Type growled when his phone started ringing, but he managed to catch the attention of a cab.

He roughly ripped the offending device from his blazer, not even checking caller I.D. as he answered. He didn't have to check. He knew who it was.

"I know, I know," he sighed in lieu of a proper greeting. "I'm on my way. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He went to reach for the door handle, putting Tum on speaker mode while he struggled to open the car door.

Tum tsked him through the receiver. "Not good enough, nong. You should know better than to order on the hour."

"I didn't phi, I swear." Type insisted as he finally clambered into the backseat. He quickly gave the company's address to the driver and re-addressed Tum. "I called twenty minutes early, but there was a--"

"No. I don't want your excuses." Tum cut him off. "Your boss wants his food, it doesn't matter if a meteor strikes the restaurant he ordered from, you better damn well have it."

Type rolled his eyes and cursed Thara Kirigun for the thousandth time this week.

"I have it." Type said aloud.

"Once it's delivered, you take lunch with him and pack your things." Tum said coldly. "You're fired."

Type nodded unfazed by the words. He pretty much expected them at this point. "Thank you, sir."

"You'll be re-hired at nine tomorrow morning." Tum reminded. " _Don't_ be late."

"I won't phi, I promise." Type swore. Looking out the window, he sat up in his seat, noticing they were just a few streets away.

"You disappoint me, nong." Tum sighed before quickly hanging up.

Type nodded again and put away his phone. "Yep."

A few minutes later he was pulling up. He quickly paid and tipped his escort before shooting out of the car. He debated on which entrance to take. The garage was around the building and more private, but it started a full level below the ground floor. Type still didn't have his I.D. badge which meant any flight he could save himself from running up was mercy. But again, no I.D. badge meant an extra three minutes getting screened by security at the front entrance.

Side entrance it was.

Type ran through the alley wedged between Tharn's building and the next. Type theorized it to be some sort of bank, it looked very bank-esque. Down at the very end of the Kirigun Co. building was a small grey door that he knew security left unlocked so they could take smoke breaks and come in and out with ease.

He jogged down to the door only to be blindsided by a sudden scream. He turned around to the mouth of the alley what he found stopped his heart.

There was a man dragging a woman by her cross-body purse _into his alley_ as she shouted for help.

Type stood stark still for a moment of complete shock and fear. Then he snapped the hell out of it and dropped his food, sprinting at full speed towards the woman. He didn't know what he was going to do, but standing like an idiot wasn't it.

"Hey!" He shouted, rage bubbling within.

This worked to startle the man, but not enough to let go. And Type was already too close for him to try anything. As soon as he reached them Type shoved the man back as hard as he could.

His arms wrapped around the woman's waist as the attacker let go of her purse to catch himself from his fall. Type pushed the woman behind him and backed them both against the wall, burning eyes facing the shitbag at their feet.

The man growled as he quickly shot to his feet.

"Get the hell out of here before I call the cops." Type threatened.

"You little bitch." The guy lunged for Type in the next instant, but Type was ready for the attack.

He caught the guys swung fist and threw the arm back, returning his own punch that landed across the guys jaw.

Type quickly turned his head towards the frightened woman, who was quietly sobbing behind him. "Get help!" He dodged punches thrown at his face. "Security's inside!"

She nodded, still crying, and ran away as fast as she could.

The man tried to grab at her retreating frame, fingers coming within inches of her body in the tight space between the buildings. But Type growled and threw him back on his ass.

"No you don't!" He grunted. "Piece of shit."

"Screw you." The guy seethed behind his teeth.

The scum scrambled his way up again, Type was waiting for him. Just then, Type both felt and heard his phone going off in his pocket.

Because of course it did.

He ignored it as the guy jumped at him again. Type suffered a particularly swift, and hard strike to the face, not without a little backlash of his own.

Unfortunately in the midst of their fisticuff, Type didn't see the man pulling something from his back pocket till it was too late.

A sudden flash of silver was all Type caught before he was recoiling back in pain. As he stumbled, he held his cheek for a moment, pulling his hand away to look at the red now peppering his fingers.

The man kept light on his toes, fist now tight with a knife in its grip.

The man chuckled at Type, sneering as he spoke, "Not too hot now, are ya boy?"

He swiped at Type right, left, and right again. Going to slash at his chest and stomach, Type all the while jumping back, narrowing avoiding the attacks.

Then the man got too close.

Type gave a shout as he curled in on himself. Fresh pain stinging now both his face and his chest.

In Type's distraction he felt his legs sweep out from underneath him with a harsh jerk. He hit the ground in a heavy thud, his breath choking out of him upon impact.

The man laughed as he towered over Type. He straddled Type on the ground and pushed an open palm against Type's shoulder pinning him down.

The man raised the knife above Type's head threateningly.

"Drop the weapon!"

"Drop the weapon!"

Before anything could happen next, multiple commands filled the alley, along with several footsteps overtaking them.

Type sighed in relief. Security. Finally.

The man had his hands up in the defensive position in an instant. He was apprehended shortly after.

It wasn't long before Type was rushed inside to be examined and questioned by security.

///

Tharn, bored out of his eternal mind, glanced at his watch. The meeting ended five minutes before two, which would give him ample time to eat lunch with Type right on the hour. Needless to say, he was anxious to get out of here.

And yes, he was aware he should be more invested in a simple board room meeting at his own company, but honestly he already knew the information being relayed to him.

The end of the quarter was coming up, this meeting was nothing more than a formality. Every department head was here to present their financial and productivity data for the quarter, as well as bring up any grievances or incident reports that may have occurred.

They were down to the last subsection of management and fuck Tharn was so ready to get out of here.

He's hardly said a word all meeting, it's been four hours.

Tum then leaned in towards Tharn.

"I have updated tomorrow morning's schedule sir." Tum explained.

Tharn nodded. "Was there a cancellation?"

"No sir." Tum quietly rebuffed. "You now have a nine o' clock hiring, however."

Tharn instantly understood and gave an evil grin. It took everything in him not to chuckle out loud. "Excellent." He purred.

So his little secretary got himself fired again? Cute.

He was having a terrible time adjusting. It's been a week. And Tharn was loving every single second.

"Excuse me! My apologies Mr. Kirigun, sir!"

Practically the whole room jumped at the sudden intrusion. It was one of the secretaries from the lower floor. Behind her was that floor's supervisor.

Tharn stood as the two entered the room. "What's happened?"

Tum was up not a moment behind him.

The supervisor cleared her throat. "Sir, there was an attack just outside this building, we think it was a mugging, the police are on their way."

The room clambered. Executives and their employees bristled in shock, but kept their reactions to a murmur of whispers.

"Is everyone alright? Was anyone hurt?" Tharn asked.

The supervisor nodded. "Security were on the scene before the attacker could do any serious personnel damage. Just two were injured, and both are conscious. An ambulance has been called for them."

Tharn's heart seized. Type had been out getting lunch right? He was fine. He was probably already in the building, their food waiting at his desk.

But hadn't Tum fired him just now? If Type was late again then he could have been out there-- No! No. He was getting no where just worrying himself over pointless what if's.

"Do we know who was attacked?" Tharn questioned seriously.

She seemed hesitant to answer. "An accounting member, Earth Ronnaphorn was her name." She gave a small pause. "And your new secretary, sir. Type Phawattakun."

Tharn felt his whole world go on a tilt.

_What?_

Was he okay now? Was he bleeding out? Who did this-- who, who _dared_ to touch a single perfect hair on his head? 

Tharn felt Tum stiffen behind him as he tried to calm the fury within.

"Where is he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance lol


	5. It's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn exact's some vengeance and Type finally get's his employee's I.D. Too bad he can't use it for long...I wonder why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Welcome back! Lol as I was editing this chap I kept calling it Violence Quinta (yk cause it's the fifth installment and I'm stoopid), and I almost titled it that, but then I was like nah, let's spoil the twist at the end but do it very vaguely so they can't decipher it till they read the story. So.
> 
> GOOD LUCK!
> 
> Oh and notice the tag update? GRAPHIC SMUT up ahead, but it's completely in italics so you can skip if you want. ALSO there is a torture scene in this one so, again, skip if you want. The torture scene is not in italics, but is separated by the triple forward slash (///) that I use in my stories to convey the passage of time, so it is easily skippable.
> 
> Alright! Enjoy my lovelies! <3

Tharn's heart rate increased when he heard the irritated voice he was so familiar with shouting as healthy as ever as he pushed through security's door.

"I don't need a nurse damnit, I am a nurse!" Type was irate. And despite Tharn's worst fears plaguing his mind since he practically ran out of that stupid meeting room, he smiled softly to himself. "I'm not gonna say it again, you keep that needle the hell away from me."

"Sir, sir you need stitches, the cuts-"

"Listen lady, I was a nurse for two and a half years. This? Doesn't need stitches, this is nothing." Type insisted. "Just let me deal with the cleaning and the bandages and you can put your devils kit away."

"Mr. Thiwat, I hate to press you again, but it's important to get your statement as soon as possible." Said a new, deeper voice.

"I don't know what more I can tell you." Type said in irritation.

Tharn finally fully walked into the room. Type was sitting on a desk facing away from Tharn, but close to him. His blazer and tie were lying folded over the back of a chair that Type's feet were propped on. He was re-buttoning his dress shirt.

There were two security officers standing to Type's left with hardened, if frustrated faces. There was a rolling cart with an emergency bag on the lower shelf and the "devils kit" Type referred to, was propped open on the higher shelf. There was an exasperated nurse standing in front of Type, if a little to his right.

Finally there were two people in the back corner. The first was a suited woman who clearly looked shaken, she was talking quietly with a much more put together woman who wore no uniform but had a badge glinting from her belt.

"I was running down the alley when I heard Mrs. Rannaphorn scream," Type spoke as if bored by the exciting words he narrated. "I turned and saw the 'suspect'," he rolled his eyes, "dragging her into the alley by her purse. I dropped my stuff and...what?" The whole room had gone quiet at Tharn's entrance. All were now looking from him to Type and back. 

Type turned only to freeze with the rest of them. _"Shit."_

The three security and the nurse, even Earth, looked at Type like he was crazy for two whole seconds before turning back to Tharn.

"Well," Type yanked his blazer back and laughed nervously, "I think that's all you need from me. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go-"

"Sit."

"-home."

Type ignored Tharn and continued to put his blazer on. He winced and his whole body convulsed when he stretched to pull his arms through. 

Tharn and the nurse flinched for him.

Tharn was however, less patient.

He gruffed as he pulled the blazer off of Type and tossed back on the chair before very gently easing him back up on the desk.

"Yes, alright. I've got it." Type snapped as he situated himself.

Before Type could even finish getting settled there were fingers at his chin, turning his head.

It took him a moment to realize Tharn was looking at the cut across his cheek.

The look Tharn gave, pure concern, cut deeper than either physical injury Type sported. But it only flashed through intelligent eyes for a moment before it was gone, what replaced it was riled anger.

Tharn's thumb directly contrasted the murderous glare that burned through Type as it very gingerly caressed the soft skin of his cheek, just under the stinging pain.

"It's fine." Type murmured. He tried moving his chin from Tharn's grasp, but Tharn wouldn't have it.

"Where else?"

"Don't- nowhere." Type shook his head as well as he was able. "I'm fine, okay?"

Tharn looked Type over. He sucked in a sharp breath at the state of the front of Type's once all white dress shirt. Numb fingers slipped their grasp on Type's chin as he stared. There was so much red.

Type jumped to cover his chest. "It looks a lot worse than it is, trust me."

"Trust you?" Tharn leaned back. "You who can't even bring me my lunch on time? You who ran towards a man with a knife with no thought, no plan, no training. You who gets himself fired twice a day."

Type flushed in both embarrassment and anger. "Fuck you, pompous prick."

Earth gasped behind them. Security threw equal looks of absolute shock to Type. Their brows high and eyes wide. Tum, completely unfazed by the way Type spoke to the CEO himself, has never seen so much emotion on their faces in the seven years he's known them to be employed.

"Get the hell out of here." Type snapped. "Who asked you here anyway?"

Tharn ignored him and went for the buttons.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Type fought Tharn's hands with his own.

"If you don't stop I will tie you down and look anyway." Tharn threatened.

Type glared hard at Tharn, flush growing, before he hissed out one last insult and let his hands slide from Tharn's fingers to his wrists. He wasn't giving all the way in.

Tharn was fine with this and continued to unbutton Type's shirt.

The gash started and ended in a long, _slight_ arch across Type chest, over his pecs but under his collar bone.

The look returned. Remorse, concern, regret. It lingered an entire second this time before Tharn's eyes hardened. Tum and Type missed nothing.

"The ambulance?" Tharn's voice was hard, it left no room for meandering.

It took a moment for the nurse to realize that Tharn was talking to her.

"It- it's on it's way sir." She jumped up to answer.

"ETA?"

"No more than three minutes."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going in an ambulance for scratches that I can take care of at home." Type scoffed.

"Scratches." Tharn's gaze burned him. "You were attacked with a knife."

"And I'm fine." Type repeated. "If you just hand me that bag," he pointed to the emergency kit on the bottom shelf of the tray, "and point me to the nearest bathroom, all I need is thirty minutes."

Tharn's eyes never left Type's. "Clear the room."

His employees, even the security guards this office belonged to, didn't hesitate. Everyone scrambled out, single file, in seconds.

Before long only Type, Tum and Tharn were left.

Tharn continued to win the unspoken staring contest against his squeamish lover.

"Tum." Tharn ordered. Type hadn’t even known what it meant but almost immediately Tum straightened up.

"Yes sir." And he was gone.

Tharn then turned and placed the medical kit next to Type. "Lie back, love." His voice was soft. More gentle than Type had yet known outside of the bedroom.

It was the voice Tharn usually used after a few rounds of wearing Type out for all he was worth sexually.

The familiarity Type had with Tharn's tone had him burning from the inside out. "What?" Type looked up at Tharn in confusion. "You?"

"I'm the CEO of a company that supplies five different hospitals and you think I don't know basic wound care?" Tharn arched his perfect brow.

Type didn’t retort, it made sense, somewhat. Still felt like bullshit though. "Just let me do it." He insisted.

"I trust that you can do this just as well, if not possibly better than I could, or even the EMT's on their way," Tharn ran long fingers through Type's hair.

"Possibly?" He was insulted.

Tharn smiled softly. "Let me take care of you my precious Type."

Type sucked in a difficult breath. Why the voice? Why the raw sincerity? Tharn was acting like Type letting Tharn treat him was life and death.

"But- well," Type scrambled for an excuse. Anything. "It's my fault anyway, let me fix it. And don't you have a company to run?"

"You got hurt on company time, on my property, running my errand, protecting my employee." Tharn's eyes hardened again, before he closed them. "Let _me_ fix it."

"Tharn…" It almost sounded like Tharn was saying- but it wasn't his fault. Tharn even said himself. Type was the one who ran blindly at the attacker.

Tharn shook his head and kissed Type gently. Type gave no resistance when their lips met. Tharn continued to kiss the breath out of Type as the seconds bled to minutes. Tharn kissed more gingerly than Type had yet known from the man. Still not one to shy away, Tharn eventually licked his way into Type's mouth, all the while treating the boy under his lips as glass.

"Lie back, love." Tharn requested again once they separated, same tone of voice as the first time.

Type's hands moved to hold Tharn's forearms as the man slowly lowered Type back onto the desk.

"Tharn." Type said again, but he didn't know what he was calling for.

"I'll make this as painless as I am able." Tharn began carefully. He caressed the boy's clean cheek. "Though it will sting for a moment."

Type nodded. He knew.

Tharn moved to grab Type's blazer. He folded it and slipped it under Type's head as a make-shift pillow. It was better cushioning than nothing at all.

After that Tharn pulled what he needed from the medical bag. It took some quiet moments of preparation but Type knew Tharn was done before long. Ready.

He knew it was a stupid thing to do, and in the end would make this whole process that much longer, but Tharn was being so gentle, and easing. It was very comforting, and as fine as Type had thought he was up until this moment, it wasn’t until Tharn laid him back, did Type allow himself to fall.

He almost got seriously injured just an hour ago. There was a man in an alley and he was going to hurt someone and rob them. There was a man in an alley with a knife, and he planned on using it. Hurting that poor woman. He was going to hurt Type. That really _just_ happened. Type was incredibly, incredibly _lucky_ he wasn't suffering any worse. The man could have swung just right and severed an artery. Type would've bled out in minutes. _Minutes._ A well timed stab, and that also would have been it. Everything over. Type could have _died._

Type had understood it. Why the woman he saved hadn’t been able to stop shaking even well after the episode was over. He was there, he knew why. But now, really allowing himself to step back and feel it, he _understood_ it.

So just when Tharn was about to start, Type's hand, slightly trembling, trailed slowly down veiny forearm and kept going until their fingers met. Looking up at Tharn, reality finally setting in, Type intertwined Tharn's hand in his.

Tharn seemed to understand Type's fresh panic, he squeezed the hand now in his. "It's okay, my Type, I've got you."

Type closed his eyes. He let out a very shaky breath. "Tharn."

"I know baby, it's alright now." Tharn soothed. He squeezed again. "I've got you." Then Type felt Tharn's other hand, his pinky specifically, curling around his own. "I promise." He whispered before pulling back.

///

Tharn was slowly rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

He was standing in the loading dock of what used to be warehouse sixteen. The very place Tharn took apart the day he hired Type.

A handful of men from a business mutual gang had been allowed to use Tharn's warehouse under his contract. The contract detailed a pay percentage Tharn would be granted as well as full disclosure of what was going in and out of his place. 

The day Type was hired is the day Forth discovered the gang's human trafficking books and procedures were being handled under Tharn's own roof. 

Tharn didn't have the cleanest hands in the game. Not by a long shot. And because he was the best, he worked with a lot of truly sick human beings. He could live with it. He had to. But he always _detested_ the illegal practice of buying and selling humans. He never crossed it and whomever was caught dealing on his property paid the price dearly.

Tharn killed many men that day. Not before he taught them a slow lesson first.

Now warehouse sixteen was retired. Or it had been. Till now.

Before Tharn was a table of equipment, behind him to his right and left were Fourth and Tum respectively.

“How long has he been here?” Tharn asked calmly.

Fourth shifted. “Just about eight hours sir."

“Hmm.” Tharn nodded as he finished rolling.

Behind the three of them was a figure, a man sitting in a bare steel chair. His hands were bound in thick rope behind him, his legs were free. This was done purposefully. It gave Tharn’s victims a small sense of hope. Like either they could escape or it would be all over soon.

Those that managed to come loose were never loose for long. Those who hoped for a swift session had these thoughts cut, shot, beaten, drowned, or burned out of them in due time.

The man wore tattered clothing, and no shoes. His breathing was labored and he was shaking. He was less afraid than he really should be. He was sitting in a puddle of water, what little clothing he still wore clung to his body, soaking wet.

“What’s been done?” Tharn asked as he carefully slipped white gloves over his hands.

Once secured, he picked up a knife from the table in front of him.

The blade was long and curled angrily at the end, the metal was serrated. Tharn’s eyes squinted when he observed the weapon further.

There were drops of red along the blade, painting it in a very thin line.

Blood.

Not just any blood, _Type’s_ blood.

This man’s filthy choice of weapon was unworthy to be bathed in something so precious.

“Just as you ordered sir,” Fourth answered, “One bucket. Each alternating every hour.”

It was the standard. A small way of preparing whomever found themselves on Tharn's chopping block before Tharn himself did the real work. His victims would be doused every hour with a gallon of water. Depending on the hour, it would either be ice cold or boiling hot. The last treatment was somewhere around forty or fifty minutes ago. Ice. Fourth had a gallon broiling off to the side for the next hour mark.

Tharn’s anger rolled off of his shoulders as he meticulously cleaned the blade spotless. Till no semblance of his angel was left.

He set the rag aside before turning to the man in question.

“You think it’s okay to attempt to steal on my property?” Tharn asked, his expression was dead.

The trembling man kept his head down, he didn’t answer Tharn.

Tharn rolled his eyes and threw the knife to Tum, who caught it by the blade easily without a flinch.

Tharn rolled out his shoulders before punching the guy across his face. He let the man recover for one, two seconds before he punched again, other side.

“Answer me, filth.” Tharn demanded.

The guy spit out some blood before turning a glare up at Tharn, it wouldn’t have been effective, even if he wasn’t still shaking, but Tharn was far from done and happy to see this man’s spirit was yet to be broken. He would have the pleasure of breaking this man himself.

“Like I told your spook over there,” the man gestured to Fourth with the tilt of his head. “I didn’t know it was you.”

Tharn glared down at the man, still as a statue for a moment before going again. Right, left, right. Two across the jaw, one at his nose.

He kept 'em coming for several moments.

When he was done, Tharn stepped back with a huff of breath and calmly held his hand out. Tum instantly distributed the knife and stepped away again.

Tharn pushed the blade against the man's throat, using it to trace his jugular with the lightest of touches, before it was curling dangerously under his chin. The man’s attention was back on him.

“You used this on an employee of mine.” Tharn informed him calmly. “Did you know he was mine when you attacked?”

“Fuck you.” The man had blood dribbling from his lips.

Tharn’s eyes flashed to Forth. “Go ahead.” He nodded once before he and Tum took a few steps back.

Fourth had two of his men on stand by, when Tharn gave the go ahead, gloved hands lifted the gallon off of the hot plate and brought it over.

The man’s glare flinched, then fell as he squirmed and strained away from the men with all his might against his restraint.

“F-fu- fuck-” His breaths were getting panicked as the two men approached him, his eyes were wide and wild. He kept looking back between Tharn's merciless stare and the approaching danger. “No- wait! Wait! Oka-” He cut himself off with a body shrilling scream as the contents were poured over him.

A full gallon of boiling hot water burned his skin and tore at his flesh, he screamed, and screamed until his throat was too raw to continue. He curled in on himself the best that he could as pathetic whimpers and squeaks passed from his throat, airy shouts of nothing escaping until it was over. The men left to refill.

Tharn watched the man struggle the same look on his face throughout.

After five full minutes of watching the man hiss, whine, and writhe in pain, watching his skin redden where it was exposed, Tharn stepped up again.

The man’s glare was gone, though he tried to bring it back, but he was burning from the inside out. He couldn't. All he felt, all he was, was unending pain. His voice seeped slowly from behind gritted teeth in whinpers and murmurs of pain.

The knife was at the man’s throat again, Tharn’s expression cold. “Did you know?”

The man shook hard in his seat, lips trembling as he shaped them. “Y- y- yes.”

There was no time to breathe.

Within the next second the man was screaming again as fresh blood poured down his jaw and shaped the underside of his chin before staining his shirt. A slash at his cheek right where Type’s had been. This slash was deeper. Type’s was clean but unprofessional, Type’s would heal. Tharn was calculating, this would scar.

“For you to remember your greatest regret _if_ you live past this day.” Tharn informed. _“No one_ touches what is mine.”

Tharn was moving again, swift and clean the blade tore through already tender flesh. Without being given a chance to speak or think, the man was screaming again.

A long line of new blood draining down his chest, his stomach as the fresh wound poured.

This again, was deeper than Type’s wound, there was more blood, more pain. Pain this man would never forget.

“Where would you have hurt him next?” Tharn wondered aloud. “If you hadn’t have been stopped?” He tossed the knife between his hands as he speculated. The man before him was scrambling to stop his whimpers of pain from leaking out, it wasn’t working. “Maybe here?”

Tharn thrust the knife forward, “Mn-no!” The man tensed as the blade came for his shoulder.

Tharn stopped the curved point millimeters before he made contact. “No.” He pulled back, “No, I think we’re done here. You have been punished.”

A broken outcry poured over cracked lips and flowed to the floor to muddle with the pool of water and blood. The man’s figure started shaking worse than before as sobs of relief broke through.

“Tum,” Tharn gave him the bloodied knife.

He faced the man as Tum went back to the table. Tharn watched as he fell apart before his eyes, satisfied at the shell he saw.

Tharn inclined his head towards Forth. “Get the next gallon ready.”

The man, to the best that he could, shook his head, eyes wide. “No!” Fresh tears began falling with his blood and his cries of pain. “No! Y-you said it’s over! You h-have to release me!”

Tharn tsked as he shook his head. In the next moment two thin blades were thrown by Tum and caught by Tharn. “I said your punishment was over.” He explained. “This?” Tharn held up his favorite twin knives as he smiled for the first time. “Is revenge.”

///

Tharn sighed happily as he strolled into the twenty-third floor’s interview room. It was a bright new morning and a new nine o’clock.

Type’s been doing much better in terms of staying hired, he now gets himself fired once every two or three days as opposed to every single day. It’s been almost a month since he was hired now, and Tharn’s never been happier. His angel is finally starting to get used to everything, although Tharn secretly attributes most of the firing cutbacks to Type finally getting his employee I.D. He’s a lot less late now that he can use the elevators.

Tharn’s pleased smile deepened into something sinister as he remembered the day he issued Type’s new I.D. personally.

It was an occasion after all. They had to celebrate.

_"T-tharn, ohhh, fuck."_

_Type's head went back, hips digging into the surface of Tharn’s desk as his back arched up, body rolling into the touch._

_"You like your reward baby?" Tharn hummed, watching Type with elation._

_Tharn kept both hands on Type, his two fingers deep inside him while the other pumped his leaking cock nice and slow._

_Type groaned and rolled his hips again. Shuddering through the pleasure._

_"You feel my fingers inside your hole?" Tharn smiled. "It's so soft and warm here. Love filling you up."_

_"Tharn-- don't." Type shook his head. Though it was difficult, and slightly uncomfortable. "Don't say that." He gasped._

_Tharn scissored Type open at a gradual pace, mapping out the inside of Type's entrance with a purpose. Memorizing every detail._

_His brow furrowed in curiosity. "Why not? It's true." Tharn shook his head. "You should start fingering yourself baby, you feel amazing. So soft, and warm. Tight too, every time I pull back," Tharn demonstrated by dragging both fingers out very, very slowly. Type's eyes rolled back as he moaned, chasing the feeling with his hips, bucking into Tharn's hand as much as he could. "Do you feel that, sweetheart? Your walls are fighting me to stay, it's like your insides are sucking me right in. Fucking beautiful. Love my cock in your perfect little hole. Love feeling you pulling me back. Begging me to stay with your body."_

_"Tharn stop." Type whined, chest heaving. "S- stop talking."_

_Tharn looked up at Type, the boys panting chest, the flush of arousal and bashfulness coloring his cheeks, neck, and ears. His erect nipples, that perfect stomach, those beautiful fingers curled around sinful thighs holding himself open like a good boy for Tharn to pleasure._

_Oh, Tharn wanted to fuck him. Wreck him. Mark him as his, everywhere his teeth and lips could touch. Make him beg. Make him cry those diamond tears._

_But this was about Type. This was Type's reward, so Tharn held himself back despite how hard he was as he worked Type over._

_Tharn was standing above Type, who was splayed out on his newly cleared desk. It should be both of their lunch breaks right now, but neither cared about eating at the moment, and though Tharn knew his doors were locked and he wouldn’t have to worry about interruptions, he was slightly concerned with how loud Type was being._

_No one had the right to hear his angel’s beautiful moans. Absolutely filthy and desperate and all for Tharn. Only for him. To prove his point Tharn pumped his fingers again, making sure to take it slow and push in deep._

_Type’s jaw fell open as he squirmed, another loud moan ripping out of him._

_"It's beautiful, baby." Tharn shook his head. Type bit his whimpers down as Tharn pulled out. "As all the rest of you. I can't stop saying that, I won't."_

_Tharn very leisurely pushed his fingers back in, biting his lip at how warm it was, how soft. Missing the feeling around his dick. Absolutely perfect._

_Type's protests died on his tongue as he threw his head back again at the unbelievable feeling. His hips stuttered as he tried to fuck himself on Tharn's fingers, into his hand. Tharn smiled fondly at the boy in front of him. Type liked it best on the push back, especially when Tharn played with the head of his cute little cock at the same time._

_Type gasped in front of him, lost in the pleasure._

_"You alright, angel, what's your color?" Tharn asked, noticing the haze Type was slipping into._

_Type groaned as Tharn stayed stagnant within him, stopping his fingers from pushing or pulling. He just kept scissoring him slowly, ready to move as soon as Type answered him. But Type wasn't answering him._

_"Type?" Tharn stopped his fingers, keeping himself buried. The hand at Type's dick slowed. "You okay baby? Do we need to stop?"_

_"No, no!" Type jumped. "Please green, I'm okay. Green."_

_Tharn nodded. "Okay if you're sure." Again Type nodded and Tharn continued his work. "Use your words please, angel."_

_Type whined in frustration. "Tharn I'm not a fucking woman, or a baby. Stop treating me so--" he gasped as Tharn's thumb swirled around his head while his two fingers pulled back. "D- delicate."_

_Tharn gave a frown. "I'm not treating you like either a woman or a baby, Type." He said. "I'm treating you like my lover whom I respect."_

_"But you--" Type moaned his fingers tightening around his own legs as he felt Tharn's fingers move in him while he pulled back, "you ask me for my color every five fucking minutes." Type tried to sound annoyed but his voice mostly came out high and needy._

_"But baby it's for your benefit. Wanna take care of you." Tharn explained. "Make you feel good while being safe."_

_Tharn swirled his fingers around the entrance when they finally came all the way out. Type full-body shuddered under his hands. Tharn move the pads of his fingers over Type's most sensitive flesh. Flicking up over the skin a few times before coming down, smearing the lube around the hole but not sinking in._

_"Tharn-- Tharn please." Type gasped out, he pulled his legs open impossibly wider._

_Tharn dropped his head and groaned loudly at the sight, pumping Type's cock like it was his own, wishing with his whole body that he was pounding this boy right through his desk He was so fucking hard just watching Type fall apart, the view in front of him was to die for and was really torturing himself going this slow. But, he took a deep breath, it was all for Type._

_"Tharn just fuck me." Type whined. "I know you want it, just--" Type sputtered out a moan when Tharn pushed his fingers back in. Type bucked his hips against the brutally slow pace Tharn was setting. It wasn't enough, it wasn't enough, but_ fuck _did it feel_ so good _being filled. "Fuck me, fuck me please." He begged. He pinched his eyes closed as he felt the first tear fall. "I want-- I want…"_

_Tharn already had half a heart and mind (plus a fully erect dick) to do exactly as his pretty boy asked, but he couldn't, it was too soon. He still hadn't added a third finger and he still wasn't done giving Type his reward._

_"Not yet baby,” Tharn strained. “Soon, but not yet." He swallowed the lump in his throat refocusing his task and getting to work. The fingers in Type's ass pushed even further than any other time, Tharn knowing exactly the spot he was looking for._

_Tharn tightened his grip around Type's dick and stopped pumping, knowing what was about to happen might be too much for the boy to handle both pleasures at once. He needed to stave Type's orgasm off, he wasn't done yet._

_"Where's your special spot?" Tharn questioned happily, when he knew he found it. "Do you like it when I rub your sweet spot, angel?"_

_Type's gasped with a loud moan, his whole body seized up, eyes bulging wide at the ceiling staring at nothing._

_"There it is." Tharn smirked. He pulled his fingers back a little before diving in again._

_Type squirmed under the pressure, fucking himself on Tharn's fingers with renewed vigor. A desperate moan escaped his lips. He looked up at Tharn through unshed tears. "More Tharn, please. Again."_

_Tharn nodded. "Anything for my perfect boy." He pulled back and stroked the spot, Type's back arched off the wood, mouth falling open as he loudly moaned. "You ask me so prettily for things baby." Tharn rewarded him again with another stroke. "So fucking beautiful.” Tharn stroked him again, Type's breaths grew shorter each time, his moans louder, "You like it when I milk your prostate?" He dug his fingers in again, hitting it again as he watched Type squirm in pleasure under him. The boy barely had his mind, he just kept fucking Tharn's fingers into him chasing that feeling. "Hitting the spot over and over again, building your climax," He pulled his fingers completely out, Type shuddering as he did, before he lined up a third finger with the others and went right for Type's prostate. Type was convulsing in pleasure, moaning Tharn's name. “Until you go crazy under me.”_

_"Oh, Tharn, please, please--" Type cried. "Don't stop, don't-- don't stop."_

_Tharn growled sharply. "You sound so fucking beautiful right now. Look so gorgeous just wanna wreck you Type." Tharn lost himself at the sight of his boy so desperate to cum, squirming and crying with pleasure moaning Tharn's name. "Wanna fuck you so hard you wont sit right for a fucking_ week." _Type groaned at Tharn's words as the man hit his prostate again. "Wanna hear you beg me to take you, make you cum till you can't anymore. Wanna hear you scream till your throat dies."_

_"Yes," Type gasped. "Tharn please, yes. Fuck me like that, I want it like that."_

_"You want me baby?" Tharn asked, chest heaving._

_"Please." Type begged._

_"I'm yours." Tharn promised. Tharn hiked his knee up on the surface ready to absolutely wreck Type, but he stopped himself just as his heart skipped it's beat at the thought. This wasn't about him. This was Type's reward, not his. He couldn't just fuck Type reckless like he so desperately wanted to. Not now._

_Tharn put his knee back down and resumed standing over his angel with great difficulty._

_"I'm-- I'm all yours baby," Tharn smiled shakily. His fingers went back to their earlier activities of slowly fucking Type, just teasing him and spreading him, while the other hand kept stroking his dick. "But not yet."_

_Type absolutely groaned in frustration. "Please Tharn.” He cried. “I'm so close, I can get there, but I-- I…" Type closed his eyes. "I need you."_

_Tharn's whole soul went out to the boy in front of him._

_"Shh, angel, shh. It's okay." Tharn suddenly leaned forward, finally pressing his body against Type's as he went for a comforting kiss._

_Type moaned into the kiss, hips picking up with interest as he tried to pull Tharn in with his thighs. Type opened up beautifully for Tharn, so ready to be overtaken. And as much as Tharn wanted to give in right now, he wouldn't._

_Tharn made up for it by kissing Type with all he had. After a few glorious minutes of a hardcore make out session, Tharn pulled back._

_"This, baby," Tharn whispered roughly, "is your real reward."_

_Tharn's fingers carefully and very slowly pulled out of Type, the boy whining at the loss, the hand around Type's dick went to his slim hip, mirroring the other._

_"T-tharn."_

_"It's okay, baby, we're not stopping." Tharn gently hushed._

_He pulled Type's hips to the edge of the desk, before kneeling down in front of Type's body and throwing the boy's legs over his shoulders._

_Tharn started slowly, just kissing the inner thighs, sucking hickeys into beautiful skin. His hand wrapped around Type's cock again, and continued jerking him slowly._

_Type groaned and Tharn felt his ankles cross lazily over each other behind his back. Tharn smirked and inserted three fingers into Type's tight little hole while he furiously bit down on plump skin._

_Type groaned and tried his best to chase the fingers with just his hips._

_Tharn continued like this sucking hickeys on both thighs, marking Type all over with his bites till the boy's legs were trembling around him. Til he was begging all over again for Tharn to fuck him and fat tears of pleasure burned over blushing cheeks._

_Tharn pulled his fingers out and moved his hand off Type's dick. "You take over baby, I gotta use both hands to spread you, okay?"_

_Type whimpered with a weak nod as his own hands shakily went to stroke himself._

_"Don't go too fast, now, angel." Tharn warned. "Or you won't be allowed to touch yourself for the rest of the week." Type whined and slowed his over eager hands down. "Look at you, baby," Tharn cooed, "you obey me so fucking well. Love you so much."_

_Tharn gave one last kiss in appreciation to Type's thighs before bringing both his hands to the perfect view in front of him. His hands held Type's inner most thighs, while his thumbs spread Type's entrance open, watching it clench and widen around nothing._

_"So fucking gorgeous, oh fuck," Tharn groaned. He rested his head against a smooth inner thigh as a wave of lust washed over him. The feeling went straight to his dick, full hard and curling angry towards his stomach. "Fuck," Tharn lifted his head and stared back, "looks good enough to eat baby."_

_Type moaned above him. "Tharn-- do_ something. _Need to cum."_

_"Baby go ahead and ask me." Tharn was already leaning in so close, he was right there, he just needed to hear it. "You know I love it when my good boy asks first."_

_"Oh fuck please!" Type begged. "Fill me up Tharn, wanna cum so bad. Need you. Want you to destroy me, till I can't even remember my name."_

_"That's it, darling." Tharn praised. He readjusted his grip, spreading Type out good. He licked a strip, flattening his tongue, over the entrance from Type's ass to his balls, tasting the sweat, watermelon flavored lube and pre-cum all at once. "Mmm. Do it again."_

_Type's whole body convulsed at the strange, but addictive feeling of Tharn’s tongue sweeping over him. "Ohhh fuck. Please." He moaned. "Fill me up, and fuck me hard. Need you now Tharn. Make me cum. Please, make me cum. So, so close."_

_Tharn hummed and did it again, loving the way Type's legs twitched around him while his hips jerked sloppily, following Tharn's tongue._

_"I'm gonna eat you out, pretty boy." Tharn promised. Licking him again, like he was Tharn's personal lollipop. Type kept moaning and chasing the feeling. "And you can touch your pretty dick all you want, but you're not allowed to cum till I tell you to, okay?"_

_Type murmured something unintelligible through tight teeth._

_"What was that?" Tharn inquired._

_Type nodded his head after a beat of hesitation, mumbling the same thing._

_"Use your words pretty boy, or I stop right here." Tharn warned. He didn't mean it, but he knew it would give him the reaction he wanted._

_"Okay! No, okay," Type jumped. "I said okay."_

_"Okay what, bunny?" Tharn asked sweetly. "You won't cum till you have permission?"_

_"Yes." Type gritted out._

_"Say it." Tharn commanded. Loving the small shiver that ran through Type's body as he lowered his voice._

_"I-- I won't cum till you let me." Type said softly._

_"That's my good boy." Tharn hummed. He licked his lips before diving down, slowly swirling his tongue all around the hole, purposefully avoiding going in at first._

_"Ohh f-fuck." Type drew out the obscenity as he melted against the desk and Tharn loved it._

_Tharn wondered if… he kissed the area just above the hole, making sure to flick his tongue against it before using his teeth to nip the flesh._

_Type's hips jerked as he let out a surprisingly loud gasp._

_Tharn did it again, and Type lost it, he jerked his hands rapidly over his dick as he cried out in pleasure._

_The third time Tharn did it, Type moaned and tightened his legs around him, his thighs fitting around Tharn's head and Tharn thought he could die happy between these legs._

_But he had to take care of Type first._

_Tharn quit the teasing and used his hands to spread Type's legs again, nice and wide. He softly blew over the winking entrance feeling Type shudder all around him with a pathetic cry before he finally dove in._

_Type gasped out a long moan as he pumped his dick, his legs tightening around Tharn, bringing him in closer._

_Tharn hummed against Type as he worked his tongue in and out of the boy's perfect hole. He pulled out for just a second biting that sweet spot before going back, his hot, wet tongue fucking Type deep, while the boy himself lost himself to the pleasure._

_Tharn took his time with it, tasting all he could of Type, drawing in and out slowly and savoring it. Loving every little desperate noise that he pulled out of that throat._

_Type moaned and gasped against the desk, his body shaking, his hips and legs pulling him into mind blowing pleasure over and over again. Losing himself in the feeling of Tharn's warm tongue penetrating his most sacred space so wonderfully. Licking, and sucking him down with such expertise. Curling his toes, numbing his limbs and driving his orgasm to the edge._

_"Taste so perfect baby." Tharn praised as he popped off. "So fucking perfect I swear."_

_"Tharn please I'm gonna-- gonna cum." Type warned him. "Let me cum."_

_"Not yet angel," Tharn shook his head and kissed his thigh. "I want you to enjoy this okay?"_

_"I am, I am," Type whimpered as he nodded._

_Tharn happily took that answer, going back to eating Type out, this time he added his finger, digging deeper into Type, stretching him out further._

_Type was gasping after every breath as his whole body shook and Tharn knew he was getting very close._

_Tharn reached up and tried to slow Type's hands down, but the boy fought him back, too lost in his own head to remember anything._

_Tharn focused back on the matter at hand and pushed his finger deeper, hitting Type's prostate again. Once, and twice._

_Type couldn't take it. The heat, the pleasure, the fullness, the teasing, it was all too much. He cried out as his whole body seized up. Tharn barely had time to pull out before Type was coming with a shout._

_Tharn sat back in shock for a split second before pulling himself together. He used his fingers to fuck Type through his orgasm, only pulling out after Type's hips stopped pushing back._

_The boy slowly pulled his legs off of Tharn's shoulders, curling up with a light groan, to situate himself properly on top of the hard surface._

_Tharn stood and pet Type's hair back. "That was beautiful, Type." He praised._

_Type rolled over to face him with a whine pressing his cheek into Tharn's hand. "Tharn…" he said softly._

_Tharn smiled fondly down at his angel, his thumb stroking under his eye softly. "What is it, love?"_

_"I didn't-- I--" he looked away with a blush. "I came too early."_

_Tharn nodded, smile never faltering. "I know." He said softly, hoping his calm voice eased Type's clear worry._

_"Then…" Type looked around anywhere except for Tharn. "You’re not...mad?"_

_"Not right now, baby." Tharn shook his head. "Tell you what, here’s what I’ll do. I'm going to take care of myself and finish off. Then we’re gonna go to my bathroom and clean up. When we’re done, we’re gonna eat our lunch together like we always do, and we're gonna cool down, okay?"_

_Type nodded. "Okay." He still nervously bit his lip as he looked up at Tharn. "Then what?"_

_“Then nothing sweetheart, I’m gonna take you home.” Tharn supplied._

_Type’s face curled in confusion. “But the day’s not over?”_

_“It is for us.” Tharn smiled. “There’s a new dessert shop that just opened up on our beach that I wanna try with you. Does that sound good?”_

_Type looked away with a flush and nodded._

_Tharn chuckled and kissed Type's sweaty forehead softly. "Thank you angel, you were perfect today." Tharn said as he stood back up. "I'm glad you liked your reward."_

_Type nodded as his voice strained a whine while he stretched his muscles out. He sighed when he was satisfied and relaxed again. When opened his eyes, Tharn was watching him expectantly._

_“What?”_

_“Hands and knees, darling.” Tharn’s own hands moved to unfasten his belt._

_“What?” Type sat up partially. “Why?”_

_Tharn tilted his head feigning confusion. “Didn’t I say I was gonna finish off?”_

_“But- But...” Type looked to the private bathroom where he thought Tharn was going to take care of himself._

_Tharn chuckled darkly as he followed Type’s line of sight and dropped his belt. “Oh no, no, no angel,” Type’s head snapped to him as he quickly stepped out of his pants and underwear, pumping his cock as soon as it was free. “I didn’t spend the better part of two hours fingering you and eating your perfect ass out just for me to jerk myself off in the shower.”_

_Tharn stepped up to the desk and Type squirmed up the hardwood as he nervously eyed the man’s movements._

_Tharn smirked at the boy as he joined him on his desk, moving between open legs. “Turn around baby.”_

  
When Tharn finally came out of his own head, he realized that it was nine-thirty, he’d been daydreaming about his angel's wonderful moans and whimpers for half an hour. More importantly, said angel wasn’t here.

Now, Type’s been late to these before, they all know the drill, but he’s never been half an hour late. More worryingly, Tharn has not received a notice from Tum.

Normally, Tum doesn’t attend these sessions, no one does. Type’s re-hiring is often used as an excuse for Tharn to punish the boy for whatever he’d gotten himself fired over from the previous day. So of course, only Tharn was allowed to see to Type’s punishment.

But if Type was late this morning, and Tum hadn’t notified him of any changes, then Tum did not know Type was late. He further didn’t know where Type was.

Tharn whipped out his phone and dialed Type’s number.

 _“We’re sorry,”_ said a woman’s robotic voice, _“but the number you have dialed has been disconnected. You may try a different number or press one for--”_

What the fuck?

Tharn called again.

_“We’re sorry--”_

Tharn, slightly panicking, called Tum.

“Sir?” Tum was certainly surprised to hear from Tharn so soon into the hour.

“He’s not here and he’s not picking up.” Tharn seethed into the receiver. He was already up, making his way quickly to the elevators.

There was a brief moment of pause and Tharn could taste the shock on the other end. Just when he was about to speak again, there was movement.

After a few moments of waiting, after Tharn had already slipped into the elevator cab and selected the twenty-sixth floor, the movement coming from Tum's end stopped.

Tharn was waiting but there was only silence.

“...”

“Tum.” Tharn was very, very quickly growing anxious. And damn this elevator was slow.

“...sir.”

Oh shit. That wasn’t good. Whatever the fuck was going on, it wasn’t good.

“Yes?” Tharn demanded.

“He’s not at his desk.” Tum informed. “In fact, it’s empty. The shelves, the drawers, the cabinets...everything's gone."

Tharn’s blood ran cold. “What?”

“There’s only a letter here sir. A printed email.” Tum went on. “It’s addressed to you from the boy.”

 _“And?_ Goddamnit get on with it.” Tharn was already running out of the cab down to Type’s office.

“It’s a letter of self-termination sir.” Tum explains. “He’s quit.”


	6. Go Through Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Type tries to move on from his old life with Tharn, meanwhile the man himself uses everything in his power to understand what happened between them, and it's almost too late when he realizes that he needs to get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_As Type awoke, it was to the unpleasant feeling of something tickling his ear._

_He grunted softly as he reached a hand to brush his hair back and out of the way. He was stopped very quickly, however, when he discovered the offensive tickling was caused not by his hair, but by a hand that wasn’t his._

_He further groaned at the reminder of his bed partner._

_Said partner chuckled at his disposition._

_"Good morning, my angel."_

_This caused Type to huff a breath of annoyance as he pulled the dark blue silk sheet over his head and abruptly turned away from the body beside him._

_"Oh? Trying to escape?"_

_Came the same amused voice as before. Then he was being pulled._

_Strong arms wrapped around Type and swiftly yanked his body, still lulled with sleep, until he was positioned over the one pulling._

_Type found himself staring down at Tharn's beautiful face. And worse, the man was smiling._

_"There we are." Tharn leaned up and kissed Type softly._

_His hands moved under the sheet over Type's bare skin. From his hips, to his ass, to his thighs, squeezing gently as he went._

_"Angel is an understatement." Tharn sighed as he fell back against his pillow like he was in bliss._

_Type rolled his eyes and collapsed on Tharn's broad chest. He tucked his head shamelessly under an absolutely ridiculous jawline and whined. Completely unbothered by the wandering hands or the erection poking his stomach. He was too tired for Tharn's bullshit no matter how beautiful the man himself was. Especially in the morning. No one had the right to look so good in the morning._

_"What time is it?" He mumbled out hotly._

_Tharn chuckled over him, stopping those dangerous hands. He pulled his arms out from under the sheet and instead pulled it up around Type's shoulders before wrapping his arms securely around the sleepy boy on top of him._

_"Somewhere around eight this morning." Tharn supplied._

_Type groaned. "Why the fuck are we awake?"_

_"My poor baby." Tharn cooed as he soothed a beautifully curved spine. "So sleepy."_

_"Fuck you."_

_"Thank you sweetheart, but we don't really have time." Tharn pinched Type’s ribs gently, before returning to patting Type's back. "We have work in an hour."_

_"Mm no." Type resolved as he pushed his face further against Tharn's neck. He felt an all too tempting pulse point beat against his lips. It was warm here. And very nice. He liked it a little too much._

_"Okay." Tharn sounded too amused._

_After a few minutes of peace, when his now stirred brain couldn't be silenced, Type sighed loudly. He really, really didn't want to go to work today. He didn't know why. Something in his gut was telling him it was gonna be a shitty day. And it only had a little to do with the fact that his boss was the worst fucking asshole on the planet._

_Type turned his head to Tharn's other side and sighed again. Breathing him in. Seriously how did this man smell so good all the time?_

_"Have you showered yet?"_

_Tharn was usually up way earlier than him, and he was also typically ready for the day by now._

_The fact that he was currently still as dressed as Type was (read; not at all) at the same time of the morning was a small miracle of it's own._

_"I wanted to wait for you." Tharn shrugged._

_This had Type looking up at him. The boy eyed him carefully. He's never cared about waiting before. "Why?"_

_Tharn chuckled at him. "Because I realized that being with you longer in the morning is more important to me now than being on time."_

_Type felt his cheeks warm up instantly at the answer along with the tops of his ears and the back of his neck._

_"Fuck you." He tucked himself back under Tharn's chin, where he couldn't be seen. But the heat of his embarrassment was rolling off of him in waves and Tharn tightened his arms around Type as he felt it, very pleased with the younger one's flustered state. "You're saying I'm always late?"_

_"Of course I am, baby." Tharn answered shamelessly. "Of anyone, I know best how late you always are."_

_"You're such an asshole."_

_"Don't worry my angel, you're not late in everything." Tharn hummed. He rubbed his cheek against Type's head before squeezing him tight. "You always come right on time when I'm fucking you, don't you darling?"_

_Type squirmed in the arms, but Tharn was prepared for this, only restricting as Type shouted obscenities at him. He laughed into raven soft hair before holding his head up and kissing him._

_After a few moments, Type simmered down, Tharn took the cue and pulled back with a soft smile. "Still loose for me?" He questioned as his hand, that was already creeping under the sheet, trailed towards Type's entrance gently._

_Type shivered under the goosebumps that rose with the soft touch. "Fuck."_

_He rested his head under Tharn's chin again, back in hiding, as he nodded._

_Tharn hummed when his two fingers slid easily past the rim, still puffy and open from their late night activities many hours before._

_Type let out a slow breath as Tharn scissored him open, he parted his thighs the deeper Tharn's fingers went in. His whines were building softly as the fingers kept up their work inside him._

_It wasn't long before Type had his arms curling around Tharn's upper body as he spread his legs, propping his lower half up on his knees while he straddled Tharn's waist._

_"Baby, we still have work." Tharn reminded evilly._

_Type whimpered when Tharn's long fingers quickly found his prostate, "Your- fault." He whined, his hips working to match the pace Tharn was setting._

_"I suppose it is." Tharn contemplated. Type gasped sharply against defined pecs when Tharn's second hand wrapped around his erection. "Let me take responsibility hmm?"_

Type woke up with a harsh gasp.

His forehead, neck, and chest were covered in a thin layer of sweat. And he was hard.

Stupid Tharn and his obsession with morning sex.

Hell, they'd most definitely be doing it right now if Type hadn’t…

It didn't matter. None of that did anymore. Not Tharn or their relationship. Not the company or any of it. _Especially_ not Tharn. The faster Type learned to move on from him- from all of it, the better.

He didn't give a shit about the six months. One was enough. And anyone would leave in his position. Anyway, it was the right thing for him to do. Tharn had forced his hand. Right?

Whatever.

Type rolled out of a bed that wasn’t his, ready to start the day. Job hunting this late in the year wasn’t an easy thing to do after all, and the sooner he got it done, the sooner could stop hiding- uh, crashing, at his friend's place.

He was sure with his experience and credentials he'd find something soon. Something as far from the health industry and Tharn's hospital's as possible.

It was time to leave it all behind.

///

_"Are we stopping at RipTide?" Type pushed his newly acquired sunglasses up the bridge of his nose with the hand he could actually use as the other was occupied._

_Tharn shrugged as their linked hands swung in between them. “Whatever you wish.”_

_“I just wanted to see if those shoes were on sale.” Type acquiesced._

_“The Vans?”_

_“No, the Keds.” He corrected._

_“Mm.” Tharn hummed with a short nod. “I could get them for you, you know.”_

_Type scoffed. “I know. You already got me these ridiculous things,” he pushed his new red frames up again, “you do realize how amazingly overpriced everything on this pier is, right?”_

_Tharn smiled. “Nothing is overpriced for me, and especially not for you.”_

_“Aren't you amazing,” Type mumbled. “Paying fifty dollars for a pair of sunglasses.”_

_“You’re the one who’s wearing them.”_

_“It’s a waste if I don’t!”_

_“So RipTide?”_

_“Don’t get me the shoes, I want to get them for myself.” Type warned as he changed their direction towards the mentioned shop._

_“As you wish, angel.” Tharn conceded with a smile._

_“Come on.”_

_It was about half an hour later Type’s new glasses found themselves folded and tucked into a pair of bright blue sneakers. The new shoes were resting on the edge of a beach towel and next to a much more expensive pair of white St. Laurent. The pairs of shoes faced the ocean where their pair of owners splashed a head of them in the waves._

_Type was laughing heartily as a huge wave knocked Tharn into the water. They weren’t very deep, only just under waist height, but the current was strong today, and the winds weren’t helping._

_Tharn resented the mocking retaliating quickly by scoping Type up and diving back under with a squirming shouting boy in his arms._

_Tharn smirked as they emerged, wiping the salt water from his face. “Refreshing."_

_"Asshole." Type hissed as pulled himself from Tharn's grip. When he was back to standing on his own two feet, he pushed his sopping hair out of his face brushing the strands back._

_Tharn smiled and re-wrapped himself around Type, melting into a kiss on the cheek while the boy squirmed._

_“Thara you shithead! We’re in public.”_

_“Don’t worry, no one's even here." Tharn gave a look around the sparsely populated sands. "Anyway they won't see us if I…”_

_And Type gave a shout as Tharn pushed him again. Tharn chuckled for a moment to himself before he dove right in to save his princess._

_Tharn’s arms encased Type’s body mere moments after he was pushed. Type fought back against the grip, even as Tharn was pulling them out, holding Type up like a blushing bride above the waves, but he was no match for Tharn's brutish strength._

_Tharn was smiling too brightly when they emerged together for the second time. Type was less than pleased, kicking up a tantrum to get out of Tharn's hold._

_“See?” Tharn looked around them before smiling brightly at Type. “All clear.”_

_Type took a moment to settle and looked around them too. He was still unsatisfied. "Put me down you asshat! I'm not a girl!"_

_“BUT MY LOVE I HAVE TO SAVE YOU!”_

_“Shut up! Shh! Shh!”_

_Type scrambled to cover the loud mouth. His frantic eyes searched the dwindling crowd. No one paid them any mind. In fact with the combining force of the harsh winds and the coursing waves, Tharn’s voice was carried to the shore, but the words were all but lost. Anything beyond a little shouting was unbeknownst._

_“DON'T WORRY TYPE I'LL PROTECT YOU!”_

_“I’ll kill you!”_

_Tharn laughed as he finally relented. “You are very cute when you're flustered, my angel.”_

_“Fuck you.” Type let his arms rest around Tharn’s shoulders. His fingers linked together behind Tharn’s neck._

_“But I am serious, you know.” Tharn said, his amused smile morphing into something solemn and serious. “I will always protect you, my Type. Always.”_

_Type didn’t know what to say to such a bold statement. He awkwardly looked away as he retorted, “How can you protect me from yourself?”_

_The unexpected question struck Tharn greatly._

_Type had no idea how real his words were. How could Tharn protect Type from himself? From who he was? To say Tharn had enemies in the underworld would be an understatement, you don’t get to Tharn’s level of power without crossing several lines you can’t walk back from. If any of that part of his life caught up to Type what would he do? How could he make such a promise? Type didn’t even know the truth yet._

_Without noticing Tharn’s sudden inner turmoil, Type spoke again. “Why do you always take me to the beach?”_

_Tharn looked at Type in confusion. His hurried thoughts pushed aside for later, but not forgotten. Tharn was with Type now, this was their time. It was not the time to toil and worry. Tharn promised to protect this boy, and so he would. That’s the end of it._

_“This is only the third time I’ve taken you here. I thought you liked the beach?”_

_“No, I do.” Type shrugged. “I just thought that maybe there was a reason. You’ve taken me more here than anywhere else.”_

_Tharn stared at Type for a long moment as the waves crashed around them. He stared long enough for Type to look back at him in curiosity._

_Type faintly flushed at the intense look Tharn was giving him. “What?”_

_“Nothing, I just…” Tharn shook his head and snapped back into himself. He smiled. “It was our first date. I have good memories here.”_

_Type shrugged again. “Alright.”_

_“Let’s go, love.” Tharn said softly._

_Type looked up at Tharn with curious eyes. That voice again. So gentle and sweet. And Tharn's eyes, the man was looking at Type like he held the world. The boy was understandably surprised by this change of demeanor coming from Tharn. So much so that he didn't even fight it when Tharn gave him a swift peck on his cheek._

_“If we dry up now, we’ll be back in time for dinner.”_

_With the mention of food, Type let the matter fall from his mind. Tharn was nothing if not confusing on a regular basis anyway. And who was Type to try and understand him now? "Where are we going?"_

_"There's a restaurant I'd like to introduce you to," He smiled as he took Type's hand in his. Happy the boy not only no longer protested this, but willingly let his hand be held by Tharn. "It's called Luciano's and it's been my favorite for a long time. You like italian right?"_

///

Tharn stewed in the backseat of his private limo, simmering in anger.

Tum was, as always, also with him, quietly running his schedule next to Tharn. And the two didn't speak.

The days were like this now.

Tharn was all hard edges and brutal demeanor. Not that he wasn't before, but at least then he was a cocky bastard on top of it.

With Type's loss, Tharn had also lost his sense of self. These days he was only ever strict and cold. A merciless, one-man machine on a mission to run his company and his smuggling operations to the bone and back. Everything functioned to the utmost, with perfection, or Tharn was not a man to be around.

They hadn't mentioned anything about what happened since the day of the disappearance. Tum hadn’t even heard Tharn say the boy's name. It was just "my previous secretary" when explaining things to their work peers.

It still bothered him, Tum knew. Type's quitting was so sudden and unexplained there was no way to cope. He was there getting fired one day, and actually gone the next. Just gone. The day went on. But strictly speaking Tharn hadn't just let sleeping dogs lie. Hell no, not when it came to Type. See, there was a plan, but things were in motion that Tharn had to allow to stay in motion while he waited. Tharn was determined beyond reason of any man, more than anything, to get Type back. And he'd be damned if anything went wrong due to his impatience. As mentioned earlier, this would be handled with perfection. Type deserved no less. Yet the man couldn't even say his name.

Tum snuck a look at his boss before quickly going back to his ledger.

"Cancel my day, Tum." Tharn sighed harshly as he glared out of his window.

Tum looked up at Tharn in shock.

"Sir?"

"It’s now two weeks." Tharn said as his only explanation. "I'm taking the day."

"Right away sir."

Tum gave instructions to the driver notifying a change of destination, instinctively knowing where Tharn wanted to go.

Two weeks to the day Tharn's so called ‘angel’ left him.

Tum sighed as he began working to clear Tharn's schedule as requested, silently wishing for all of this to end. Whether his boss finally woke up and moved on from everything, or they actually got Type back, he just wanted this to be done. Mostly he wanted his friend back. Tharn wasn't the same without Type. He hadn't been the same _with_ Type either, mind you, but that was different. A good different. This was almost insufferable to witness.

It was less than an hour later where Tharn was walking alone down a busy pier, passing by a small beach storefront advertising bright blue sneakers on sale.

///

"Coming, hold on!" Type shouted across the living room as he made his way over to the complexes front door.

The barrage of knocking briefly halted at the confirmation of acknowledgement.

Type sighed and yanked the door open. A tired greeting was ready to spill from his lips, but the words died in his throat along with his soul. His face betrayed his emotions for less than a second. A flash of fear ran through his entire body before he tensed up.

Tharn quirked a brow as he took in Type's reaction to seeing him standing in the doorway. Worried about getting caught? It was far too late for that.

"How did you find me?" 

Tharn frowned at him, less than amused with the question. "You make it sound like I ever lost you."

Type blinked up at him, eyes wide in disbelief. "What the fuck does that mean? Hey!"

Tharn snapped forward, pushing Type into the apartment that belonged to neither of them. His teeth were clenched as he shut the door behind them. He didn't stop pushing until he was depositing Type in the middle of the living room.

He looked around the place, ignoring Type as he turned. He'd never seen it before, after all. 

Maybe if he was watching Type, the way he stood, how he kept his distance, how his body never relaxed, he'd have guessed it sooner.

"That means the right question to ask is why I haven't visited yet." Tharn finally looked at him, eyes cold. "If I've known your poor attempt at a change in location since the day you quit, why did I not confront you sooner?"

Type crossed his arms, glaring hard. Tharn squinted as he looked him over. It wasn't _right._ Something about Type was...off. He wasn't being so loud or brash. He wasn't glaring right either. His eyes were burning, but they were _something_ else. What did he have to hide?

"I give up." Type feigned keeping up appearances.

Tharn relented, moving to stand next to the fireplace mantle. "Why did you leave?"

It's been three weeks.

The look of fear that hadn't really left from Type’s eyes grew infinitesimally before Tharn watched him fight it down.

He squared up.

"You know why." Type threw back.

Tharn narrowed his gaze, impatience flaring dangerously.

"I'm not a man who is _used_ to being left in the dark." He said. "But I'll admit it, _angel,_ this time you've got me."

Type flinched at the way Tharn said his old nickname. It was unfamiliar and cold. Something he should have expected, with everything that's gone down between the two of them. He stared at Tharn for a while, like he was trying to figure something out.

"You really don't know?"

Tharn didn’t answer or relent his harsh stare. He stayed firm.

Type waited no more. "Why are you here?"

"Finally the right question."

"Pretentious asshole."

Tharn watched as Type shook his head with a scoff. For the briefest moment, his shoulders fell loose. He sighed and relaxed and it was real, normal. But it was gone the second their eyes met. Type tensed up again. What had him so on edge?

This wasn't his usual, sexual nervousness no. Tharn could already read that like a book. This was different. Tharn didn’t like it. Something was clearly wrong with Type and he'd tear Bangkok apart to find out what.

Starting with this conversation.

"I was perfectly content to let you get this out of your system." Tharn began slowly walking around the room again, this time circling Type in, as a vulture towards its prey. "A little fight back, a little rebellion is good. You already know I love your spirit, angel. But this is enough." Tharn frowned at a painting on the wall as he spoke. Looking at it seriously. "I'm here to take you back."

"What the fuck?"

Tharn looked at Type with an immovable stature. "Shall I say it again?"

"Fuck you." Type hissed. "You can't just barge into my place come hell or high water and demand for me to leave!"

"But it's not your place is it?" Tharn reminded.

Type stopped. “I- I-” He searched for something to refute. “I don’t belong to you! You can’t ‘take me back’, and I am welcome to stay here as long as I want.”

“As long as I let you,” Tharn corrected. “And your time is up. You’re coming with me.”

“Like hell I am! Go fuck yourself.”

“Tsk, tsk my angel.” Tharn slowly shook his head. “Wrong answer.”

Type’s whole body seized as Tharn took a step towards him. World ending power going on tilt with the move. Tharn was very much determined this time.

“Woah, what the fuck?”

Type’s heart filled with relief at the sound of his new roommate entering their apartment. “Champ.”

He and Tharn turned to the man in the doorway. Type with a sigh and Tharn with great annoyance.

“Type…” Champ looked so confusedly panicked as he looked between the two of them. “Mr. Kirigun sir?”

“Sorry to barge in so unannounced.” Tharn deadpanned.

Champ rapidly shook his head and gave a bow. “It’s my honor to have you here.”

“We won’t be much longer, I assure you.” Tharn straightened out, ignoring Type’s glare. “Where is his room?”

“Fuck no! You think I’m gonna leave with you just because you demand it?” Type instantly fought back. “Sorry to break it to you, but unlike the rest of the world, I don’t worship the very ground you walk on.” Tharn stared at Type unflinching. “Now get the _hell out_ of this apartment.”

Tharn ignored Type and refocused his attention on Champ. “The guests room?”

“Uh,” Champ looked back and forth between Type and Tharn, “J-just down the hall-”

“CHAMP.”

“First door on the left.”

Tharn’s glare relaxed. He was no longer frowning, he wasn’t really making any expression. This clearly meant he was pleased. “Your cooperation is noted. I know he is your friend.”

Champ nodded. “He is, sir.”

“Thank you for keeping him safe these few weeks,” Tharn continued quickly, “I will be taking over from here.”

“How many times do you have to hear the same thing over and over again, before you get it through your thick skull?”

Tharn finally turned to Type. “At least once more.”

“Get out!”

“Pack what you will.” Tharn instructed. “Most of your stuff must still be packaged due to the abrupt move. I’ll have my men fetch the bulk of your things soon, you may carry out what you wish for now.”

“And just where am I supposedly going?” Type questioned.

“To mine.” Tharn spoke as if it was glaringly obvious.

“You’re a piece of shit.” Type spit harshly. “I’d cut my own tongue out before I moved in with you.”

“An idea we might have to try.” Tharn deadpanned.

Ice fear jolted down Type’s spine. His eyes widened before he looked away suppressing a shudder.

What the fuck?

Tharn looked the boy over as Type turned from his gaze. That wasn’t the reaction of someone trading quips. That was the reaction of someone afraid of a genuine threat. Did Type think he was- he couldn't think Tharn was being serious?

Then it finally clicked. Why Type’s been so on edge the moment Tharn stepped into the place. Why he sounded so off. Why he wasn’t glaring as hard, or yelling as loud, or pushing, or even getting close enough to touch. Type was _afraid of Tharn._ Really afraid. Actually fearful of what Tharn could, but wouldn’t ever, do to him.

All the breath was sucked from Tharn’s lungs. He felt just slightly buzzed as his world caved in and understanding struck him. “You know.”

Type looked at him.

The truth spelled between them, in their eyes.

Type looked at Tharn carefully. “...Know what?”

It was a poor attempt to hide it. Tharn could see right through him, he knew.

Type knew what Tharn was. _What he did._ Tharn didn’t know how or when he found out, but it was undeniable. Type knew Tharn’s role in Thailand’s criminal underworld.

“You know.”

Type closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. “All _you_ need to know is I quit, Tharn.” When Type looked at him again it was with a different kind of burn that he'd never used before. Because this time there was pain behind it. Tharn had been lying to him the whole time they'd known each other and now Type knew everything. “I quit, you hear me? I don’t want anything to do with you or your _line of work._ I’m done with you. I’m done. It’s over.”

Words as harsh and sharp as the swiftest blade cut Tharn more deeply than he could have imagined. This kid, who was he to pain Tharn so?

Tharn shook his head. Emotions draining to his feet. “It’s too late.”

"Get out Tharn." Type demanded harshly. "I mean it. I never want to see you again."

Tharn glared at the floor. He understood Type's anger and he _hated_ Type's fear. And as much as he wished he could obliterate it, this fear of himself that Type now had, he understood it too. How could he ask for anything different? Who wouldn’t be absolutely terrified of him after finding out something like this? Tharn was just lucky Type was as strong as he was, he stood his ground well. But with as much understanding as he had, one thing was very clear in Tharn's mind.

"I'm not leaving without you." Tharn finally looked back up at Type.

"Yes. You. Are."

Type stormed over to the front door.

Just as he'd been about to turn the handle, the wood burst back with a loud BANG!

Type jumped backwards, tripping over Champ and onto the floor as several large men barged into the complex. Champ tried to catch Type as he fell, but he was too far in shock to be effective. Which was fine, as Type was equally surprised. Too surprised to notice the impact of his stumble. 

The men rushing in like mad were all dressed the same in full on riot gear. Heavily padded head to toe in some sort of all black, rough looking material.

And they all had guns. _Huge_ guns.

The first man, the one who'd kicked the door open, raised his weapon towards Type as he looked through its scope.

The other men swept the place with indiscernible shouts. 

"Target secure." The first man barked. His eyes boring into Type’s rapidly beating heart. "Neutralizing."

And there was a second, immensely louder BANG!

Type greatly flinched to cover himself as the sound broke out from above him, completely deafening his ears. When he next opened his eyes, he greatly realized with a rush of shock that he was still alive and felt no pain, he looked up just in time to see the first man fall.

A small disk of metal was lodged in his forehead.

Type looked to Tharn who had his gun out but lowered in both hands, and Tharn was looking at Champ in bewilderment.

Type couldn't look up fast enough.

Champ, the man currently standing above him, had a cold stare in his eyes and a smoking gun in his steady grip.

"You wanna touch him?" Champ questioned the next soldier with a voice of steel.

He was unlike anything Tharn or Type had ever seen or heard from him. They both kept staring.

Champ pulled up a second gun. "You go through _me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT
> 
> Oh yeah. Champ is a secret bad ass. We love to see it.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next one

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading lovelies! <3


End file.
